Teen Wolf - Imprinted
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: When Scarlett moves from rainy England to Beacon Hills, she believes her life will just continue as normal. That's untill she meets mysterious Derek Hale, but he's more to what meets the eye. With murders happening all over town, can Scarlett trust Derek or will she be putting everyone she loves at risk? (READ & REVIEW)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Derek POV:_

I stood with Peter at the edge of the forest clearing, it had just gone midnight and the moon was hidden behind dark clouds. My mind was still running through the events that had happened two nights previous: Alison's grandfather was dead, Boyd and Erica were missing, Scott was still not trusting him as an alpha, Stiles was an emotional wreck, Jackson has become a blue-eyed werewolf (what ever _that _is?), Lydia knows about werewolves in Beacon Hills and there's a new alpha pack that is putting the whole town at risk.

This was getting out of hand.

Peter seemed to be mirroring my thoughts, he looked at me and smirked.

"You know what?" Peter sneered

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me" I said stiffly, refusing to look at him.

Peter chuckled sarcastically and I had to fight the temptation to hit him, even after the man was resurrected he's still a pain in the ass.

"I'm glad I'm not the alpha anymore, all this '_impending doom_' stuff is kind of irritating." he sighed.

"Good thing I killed you and set you on fire last month." I said looking at him now and glaring, I crossed my arms and clenched them into fists "Pity you had to come back to life, but I'm a much better alpha than you anyway. I don't need or want your help."

Peter's eyebrow went up.

"Are you?" he asked "last I checked your beta doesn't trust you and two of your wolves have been kidnapped, bravo nephew!" and he gave me a mock of an applause.

I saw red.

I grab my uncle by the scruff of the neck and threw him with all my strength, sending him crashing into a nearby tree and he landed in a heap on the ground.

I felt the change begin, but I thought it.

I can control the wolf, unlike so many others of my kind.

I turned to leave, but Peter's next words stopped me in my tracks.

"As an Alpha, you run the risk of imprinting on someone and you don't need to worry about a feeble human when I war is coming."

I turned back to see Peter on his feet and completed unfazed about being thrown 20 yards, big surprise.

"What's imprinting?" I asked

"When an alpha finds his or her mate," Peter explained "true love that you're destined to be with, it could happen at anytime with anyone. So be careful."

"Don't worry," I said turning and walking into the forest "I learned a long time ago, I was never meant to be loved."

Who could love a beast like me?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Scarlett POV_

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mum asked as she gave me one last hug, which was kind of difficult considering I was carrying two suitcases and a rucksack.

"Yes, Mum. I have got all my stuff and I promise I'll call as soon as I land."

"Call me again when you get settled at your Aunt Jen's." Mum asked, looking tearful.

I gave her an encouraging smile, but I was secretly dreading starting a new life. Mum had got this amazing job promotion, but it required her to move around a lot and she was worried about my education being messed up. So my aunt offered to let me stay at hers for a few months until Mum's work became less crazy. So I was now leaving rainy London and moving to Beacon Hills in California, whoop (sigh). I was also leaving my secondary high school, where I was head girl and a top-grade sixth former and starting at a new school where I would become a junior and mostly likely a loner.

Mum gave me one last hug, people sometimes couldn't see that we were mother and daughter: I was tall, with long brown hair and hazel eyes and she was blonde with dark green eyes (I took more after my dad in looks, but apart from that we were completely different).

"I love you, Scarlett" Mum said "and the moment you want to come home, I'll come and get you"

"Okay, Mum." I smiled, but I wasn't going to let Mum's career go to hell because of me. I was just going to have to put up and shut up.

I can't really remember the flight, I slept through most of it and it was uneventful anyway.

When I walked out of Beacon Hills Airport, it was already 9pm and the air was dark and cold. I was glad I'd worn my favourite hoodie, I was no stranger to cold weather.

Aunt Jen was her usual perky self, truth be told she was the only person from my dad's family I actually liked.

As soon as I was in the car, she began on a take-no-prisoners catch up.

"So, how's your Mother?" Aunt Jen asked, grinning happily "I was so excited when I heard you were staying with us, I've got your room all set."

"I get my own bedroom?" I asked, relieved beyond belief. I feared I might have to share a room with Louise, who was without a doubt the brattiest 11-year-old I'd ever had the misfortune to meet in my seventeen years.

"Of course, Louise is going through a bad batch of flu. You'll be in the guest bedroom, it's a bit small though."

"That's absolutely fine." I said happily.

Aunt Jen smiled "Glad to hear that."

When we got to the house, I saw that the porch light was still on. It was a nice, welcoming house that had four bedrooms. Aunt Jen helped me carry my bags to the front door, where Uncle Mason opened the door to greet us.

"Welcome Scarlett" Uncle Mason beamed, giving me a hug and taking my bag off me, carrying it inside "flight okay?".

"I slept through most of it," I said casually and he laughed silently to himself.

In the hallway, Aunt Jen gave my bags to Uncle Mason to take to my new bedroom and then dragged me into the living room to meet my selfish cousins.

Louise and John (who had just turned sixteen), were very similar looking. They both had red-hair and they both wore scowls on their faces, but that was only when I walked into a room.

"John, Louise" Aunt Jen beamed "say hello to Scarlett,"

"Hello, book-worm" Louise sneered, texting on her phone and only glancing at me.

John, who was playing on the XBOX 360 nodded in my direction in acknowledgement of my presence and then went back to ignoring me. How typical of them.

Aunt Jen looked annoyed, opening her mouth to tell them off probably, but I quickly said:

"It's okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack."

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked as I headed upstairs.

"No, I'm okay."

Finally alone in my new bedroom, I got to unpack. It was a nice room, with the basic essentials for a teenager: single bed, wardrobe, TV, desk and a window-seat at the window that looked out onto the streets outside. Aunt Jen had obviously bought new bedcovers, because the bed was already made.

When I was unpacked, I sat on the window seat and stared out the window. I could see the high school from here, I sighed dreading my first day. I was already getting a bit home sick, since my dad dumped my mum and ran off with his secretary it had just been us, I hated the thought of her being alone.

I took my phone out and dialled her number, as I thought it went to voicemail.

"Hi Mum," I said, trying to sound happier than I felt "just calling to say everything's fine and I love you. Talk to you soon, okay? Bye."

I hung up, trying to comfort myself with the thought I would only be here a few months. The time would probably fly by.

After all, nothing bad ever happens in a small town like Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Scarlett POV_

Uncle Mason insisted on driving me to school, but I admit I was in no hurry to get there. We drove in silence, I think that was because Uncle Mason had tried making conversation and had given up.

When we arrived at the school, he walked me to the reception, where an Asian woman smiled kindly behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, um, I'm Scarlett Gilbert," I smiled awkwardly "I'm a new student and it's my first day."

"Oh, Miss Gilbert, we've been expecting you" she went through some paperwork and handed me one "that's your class schedule and I'll show you to your form room, just give me a moment."

She got up and walked into the principal's office, I turned to Mason.

"You can go now, I'm all good here" I said

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he smiled and walked out of the room just as a boy walked in.

He was tall, with a well built body, tanned skin, black hair and dark brown eyes (he was also REALLY cute!)

He looked at me and smiled politely, but then looked again in surprise.

"Scarlett?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yeah? That's me," I said slowly, still confused "and you are?"

"It's me, Danny Mahealani." Danny beamed at me.

I grinned in happy surprise. Danny and I were best friends when we were little and pen friends when my family stopped coming to Beacon Hills on holiday. I hadn't seen him since we were thirteen and I had missed him like crazy, but I'd forgotten how much he'd grown.

"Danny!" I yelled happily, running at him and hugging him.

He returned the hug, grinning just as much as me.

"I've missed you, girl" Danny said, smiling at me and still hugging me "What are you doing here?"

"Transferred from my old school. Mum's got a new job, so I'm gonna be studying at Beacon Hills High. What's been going on with you?"

Danny shrugged "Just been working out at the gym, same old really."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said, looking at his biceps that were really obvious under his shirt.

Danny looked a bit embarrassed "I've been playing lacrosse too, best goalie on the team.

I had to admit, Danny was always good at playing lacrosse.

"Oh, Mr Mahealani, you're in Miss Gilbert's form room," the receptionist called from behind us "would you mind showing her to her form room?"

"I'd be happy too," Danny said, pulling out of our hug and offering me his arm "shall we?"

In the corridor, we walked down the corridor and I turned to look at him "Okay, what's going on? You got a boyfriend?"

Danny shook his head "Nah, not for a while."

I was surprised by that. Yeah Danny was gay, but because he was a typical guy no one was really that bothered. Danny's dad however, was not impressed about his son being gay. Danny came out when he was fourteen and his dad hit the roof, literary. Danny was always comfortable with being himself and had an amazing personality, anyone would be lucky to have someone like him as a boyfriend.

"We're gonna have to sort that out," I said, looking for a reaction.

Danny simply chuckled, shaking his head and grinning.

"I thought you'd say that." he said.

The day passed a lot quicker with Danny to hang out with and before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

Danny and I sat at a table, chatting about our families, school, past relationships, friends etc..

I was in a good mood, until Jackson showed up.

Pretty, obnoxious, rude and arrogant: Jackson was a typical blonde-blue-eyed boy (ugh!)

Jackson walked over, with more of a swagger than I remember. I never did like him, he acted he owned the world when really he was the son of a stuck up lawyer.

"Danny, you seen McCall?" Jackson asked, completely ignoring me.

"Nope," Danny replied.

Jackson looked suddenly annoyed "You're no help, what's wrong with you? Are you actually dumb or do you have mental issue?"

Danny looked hurt by this and I was going to tell Jackson to fuck off, when a strawberry-blonde girl hurried over.

"Jackson!" she whined "you said you'd take me for lunch!"

"Coming, Lydia." Jackson cooed and gave her a kiss, which I made a disgusted noise at.

Jackson looked at me, recognizing me.

"Gilbert, you're here are you?"

"Obviously, so if you don't mind Danny and I are eating our lunch and we don't need to watch the Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin's love affair."

Jackson glared at me and walked off, with Lydia trailing behind (as per usual).

Danny looked at me and laughed, "You're so blunt."

"Jackson needs to deflate his big ego" I said defiantly, but grinning.

I couldn't hear what Danny said next, because my attention was drawn to the person who walked into the cafeteria.

Tall, handsome, with jet black hair and bright green eyes. He had that sexy and mysterious thing about him, especially wearing a leather jacket, black T-shirt and dark jeans and boots.

He looked at me and our eyes met.

The world seemed to shift, leaving just me and him.

All I saw was him and it felt like their was a physical connection between us.

I blinked and looked away, but I felt like there was something strange about him and fought with my conflicting feelings.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Derek POV_

I walked into the cafeteria, looking for Scott and Stiles. I needed to warn them about what had happened this morning, the Alpha pack had made contact and they weren't a friendly bunch.

I scanned the room, but my eyes feel on a girl sitting with a friend of Jackson's and my body froze. Her hair was long and brown, she had a beautiful face and her body was amazing! But what shocked me is when her hazel eyes met mine.

The whole room seemed to dissolve and the only people left were me and her, it was like there was a physical link holding us together. Different emotions I began to feel: I wanted to know her, hold her, protect her, keep her safe… love her.

But then she looked away and I suddenly realised what happened. I'd imprinted. I'd found my soul mate.

Oh shit. Just what I needed.

Scott and Stiles walked in and I grabbed Stile's arm and pulled him to the door and into the corridor.

"What the hell?" Stiles exclaimed

Scott followed as I knew he would, looking shocked to see me.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, looking angry "you shouldn't be here, I mean it"

I rolled my eyes at him, but turned to Stiles and gave my answer to him instead. I had to admit to myself, Stiles was my favourite out of the 'dynamic duo' he was more mature and I trusted him more than Scott or Isaac and DEFINITELY more than Peter.

"The alpha pack released Boyd, but Erica is still being held hostage."

Stiles looked alarmed, but then answered seriously "Is he okay?"

"Come and see for yourself"

I walked Stiles and Scott into the empty classroom I'd left Boyd in. Boyd's body was beaten and bloody and he sat on a chair looking like he was struggling to stay conscious.

Boyd swayed on his seat and Stiles automatically went over to him and held him up.

"You're alright, Boyd. You're okay." Stiles said gently "What happened, mate?"

"Alphas… want… S-Scott…" Boyd moaned "To get the… hunters killed in town or they're gonna kill Erica and the rest of us."

Scott's reaction looked shocked and his next words were so typical.

"No, not if it puts Alison in harms way." he said, shaking his head.

"You are fucking unbelievable!" I raged at Scott angrily "Erica is in danger, Boyd's looks like he's been dragged out of a car wreck and our pack is being put at risk and all you can think about is one girl?!"

But my thoughts were partly on my hazel eyed imprint, but that was different.

"I love her!" Scott snapped.

"She dumped your ass!" I retorted angrily, "you're hardly _Romeo & Juliet_!"

Scott angrily opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles turned on us and looked frustrated.

"This isn't helping anyone!" Stiles yelled "So shut up!"

Scott looked shocked, but I just nodded grimly and calmed down.

"So, what are we going to do?" a voice asked at the door "it's amazing you didn't invite the first blue eyed werewolf to this little meeting."

I turned to see Jackson standing at the door, smirking at me.

I crossed my arms and turned to him, even more annoyed.

"Being a blue eyed wolf just means you're an omega" I said firmly "The bottom rank of the wolf pack, you're nothing special."

Jackson's smirked disappeared, looking shocked.

"You're lying." he said, trying and failing to sound confident.

"He's not," Stiles said, pulling Boyd to his feet and holding him up "I looked it up and he's right, you're just an omega."

I gave Stiles a small smile, thankful for his research skills.

"I'm going to take Boyd back to mine, he needs help and obviously this meeting isn't going anywhere." Stiles said.

I couldn't argue with that.

In the car park, I helped Boyd into Stiles truck and watched them drive away. Even though Stiles was human, I felt like he was a member of the pack and I was glad he was also dependable. I would never admit I saw him as an ally and friend, that would show I cared and no one needed to know that.

I turned to leave and walked straight into someone, causing her to stagger backwards and nearly fall.

My wolf reflexes were quick though and I caught her before she hit the ground, then I met her hazel eyes.

It was her.

I righted her on her feet and took a little step back, I felt awkward (which wasn't like me, I was always cool and confident).

"Err… sorry," I said embarrassed.

"It's fine, don't worry. I wasn't really looking where I was going either." She smiled sheepishly. I noticed her British accent and I thought it sounded nice.

If this girl was going to be my imprint, I should get to know her.

"You're not from around here," I said casually.

"No, I just moved from London. It's kind of obvious I'm new in town." she said

I grinned my flirtatious grin, that so many women found charming and attractive. I knew I was good-looking, so it helped to be charming.

"Well, I knew that," I said, still giving her a sexy grin "I wouldn't forget a face like yours,"

She looked unimpressed, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope that wasn't a chat up line." She said, looking exasperated.

"And if it was?"

"It was shit and I don't know you that well for you to flirt with me."

That shocked me, this was the first girl that wasn't impressed with my flirting.

I recovered quickly, this wasn't going to faze me.

"Let me introduce myself," I said, holding out my hand "Derek Hale."

She took it we shook hands.

"Scarlett, Scarlett Gilbert" Scarlett said "Nice to meet you, Derek."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Scarlett POV_

Okay, Derek Hale was cute, but I wasn't going to let him sway me with his flirtatious comments. Yeah he might be the sexy bad boy, but you could only judge someone once you get to know them.

"So," I said casually "Why are you here? A little old to go to high school, aren't we?"

Derek gave a grin, that unfortunately made him even hotter.

"I'm not that old, I'm only 21." he said coolly "I was just here to see a friend, that's it."

That was a believable story, judging by his age he could very well still have friends in high school. I looked at my watch, lunch was nearly over.

"I better go," I said, turning to leave "it was nice meeting you."

"Can I get your number?" Derek asked hopefully.

I turned back to him and couldn't help but smile at his confident expression, I could tell it was all show and I don't know why, but I really wanted to get to know the "Real" Derek Hale.

_Scott POV_

I never trusted Derek, for good reason on my part. I didn't' want anything to do with him. He was nothing but trouble. I hated that I was in his pack, he didn't deserve to be alpha. So when I saw him talking to someone in the parking lot, I stormed over to find out what was going on.

"What are you still doing here?" I demanded, he looked at me calmly and shrugged.

"Having a nice chat with an interesting girl." Derek said, winking at the girl "So, how about that number?"

I glanced at her and was shocked to see Scarlett Gilbert, who was Danny's childhood friend from the UK. No, of all the girls, he needed to stay away from her. She wasn't going to get involved in the werewolf craziness.

"I don't think you should-" I began, but Derek now glared at me.

"She's perfectly capable of making up her own mind

Scarlett seemed to notice the tension between us, she looked from me to him and was clearly confused.

"Err…I think I better leave you guys to whatever you've got going on." Scarlett said, which I felt relieved at when she turned to leave.

Derek looked generally disappoint, which was weird. All I knew was I had to get him away from Scarlett.

However, Scarlett shocked me by handing Derek her phone.

"Give me _your _number and I'll ring you sometime," Scarlett said with a grin "if you want we could go get sometime to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Derek beamed, writing in his number and giving her phone back.

Scarlett smiled at him and walked away, heading towards the school's main entrance.

"What's your deal with her?" I demanded

Before Derek could answer, Danny ran over to us, carrying his duffle bag for lacrosse over his shoulder.

"Where's Stiles?" he asked "coach is calling a last minute practice."

"Taken Boyd home." I answered simply.

Danny looked shocked by this.

"They found him?" Danny asked, concern clear in his voice "is he okay?"

"Err…" I began, but Danny hurried to his truck and drove away without waiting for an answer.

That was weird, I didn't know Danny and Boyd were friends.

Turning back to Derek, I repeated my question: "What's your deal with her?"

"It's obvious, he's found his _mate_" Peter's voice sneered from above. "he's imprinted

We both looked to see him casually seating on a tree's branch nearby, but very easily hidden.

He gracefully leaped down and joined us/

"I'm impressed, she seems like a decent girl" Peter told Derek, nodding in approval.

"What's imprint?"

Peter smirked at me "Imprinting is when an alpha finds his soul mate and Scarlett is Derek's true mate. They're destined to be together."

Dread filled me. I didn't want anyone else to be put in danger because of the werewolves, but it seemed Scarlett was in deep trouble now.

_Boyd POV _

I was glad to be home, but even more glad to be left alone. I convinced Stiles to go home and Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for hours, so I was able to rest on the sofa in peace. I was still worried about Erica, how was Derek gonna get her back? I knew Scott wouldn't help the alpha pack if it meant Alison was at risk, but we needed to save her.

My leg still hurt, the kidnappers had broken it twice and it was taking awhile to heal. My eyes filled with tears, I just wanted my best friend back.

The doorbell rang hastily and a second later, someone was knocking on the door like there was a fire.

I limped over to the door and opened it, Danny was standing there looking breathless and worried.

He looked alarmed when he saw my face, it was still a bit bruised and I had a cut lip.

"It's worst than it looks," I shrugged, but Danny walked inside and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me and I didn't object. Danny had a way of making me feel safe.

"I've been so worried about you," Danny said, sounding like he was fighting back tears "what happened?"

I closed my eyes and held him closer to me, not answering and just holding him. Danny was my only true friend and truth be told I wanted us to be more than that, but how could I tell someone I was falling for about what I really am?

_Erica POV _

These alphas were bastards, but I was glad Boyd was free. At least my friend was safe, but where did that leave me?

They'd locked me a dingy room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a mattress for a bed, twice a day they brought in food and then left me alone.

Boyd had got the worst interrogating, they seemed to think he knew more than I did. That's why I was so grateful he got away. Now I just had to hope the pack would rescue me or I could find a way to escape.

Voices could be heard in the next room; It was two of the main leaders Marcus and Aaron.

"We can't put all our hopes on McCall," Aaron exclaimed "he's too smitten with that hunter's daughter to help."

"That's why I have a Plan B," Marcus said slyly "if Scott won't help, we'll enlist the help of someone who is more power-hungry, craves to be superior above all others and has no loyalties."

"And who might that be?" Aaron asked, intrigued now.

"Jackson."


	6. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in ages been very busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Scarlett POV_

I never got lacrosse, it just reminds me of hockey. Obviously there's a difference, but they are both very similar. I sat in the lacrosse field stands, reading _Jane Eyre_ (my favourite book EVER!) and only partially aware of the game in front of me.

Scott and Stiles were on the pitch, but Danny had been missing for a while. I hope he wasn't going to get in trouble because his coach seemed very pissed off. Scott kept giving me concerned looks, which was a bit weird (but then again, Scott wasn't always Mr Chilled-Out).

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked a shy voice and I looked up from my book.

A seriously tall girl was standing there, with pale skin, long black hair that fell in curls and brown eyes. She sort of looked like Snow White dragged into the 21st century, but she seemed normal.

"No, not at all." I smiled politely and moved across the bench so she could sit down.

"Thanks," she said, giving a small smile "I'm Alison."

Oh, _this _was Alison. Danny had sent me updates about Scott and everyone over the summer when we use to email each other everyday. From what I can remember, Alison's dad didn't like Scott (bit of an understatement) and he dumped Alison. I had to admit, she doesn't look like she would handle being dumped, but I shouldn't pre-judge.

None of my internal babble showed on my face and I gave a polite smile, maybe I could find a normal friend here about from Danny.

"I'm Scarlett, nice to meet you." I said and we shook hands.

"So, you're new here?" Alison asked, but obviously she knew I was.

I nodded and she smiled at me.

"It might seem like a crazy town, but it's not that bad."

Beacon Hills crazy? I seriously doubt that.

"Go Jackson!" a shrill voice screamed and I groaned in annoyance. There was no chance I could get some reading down with Lydia here.

Lydia ran up to our bench and sat next to Alison, clapping like she was watching a show on a West End stage.

I looked down at the pitch, Jackson was in goal.

"Is he usually in goal?" I asked.

Lydia looked at me like I'd lost my mind, so I guess not.

"No, he's not always in goal! Danny has decided to miss practice, so my baby has to stand in for goalie." Lydia snapped "He's not happy about that, but he is co-captain and…"

I couldn't here the rest of her sentence, someone had just walked onto the pitch and pulled the coach to one side. From a distance the man's blonde hair shone brightly in the sunlight and his wore a long overcoat. A few words were exchanged, then the coach turned and called:

"Jackson!"

Jackson walked reluctantly over, looking at the newcomer with a wary expression.

"Who is that?" Alison asked, looking suspicious.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had a bad feeling about this mysterious blonde guy.

The blonde man whispered something to Jackson and his eyes widen in shock and suddenly he had a smirk oh his face. Okay, there was something seriously weird going on.

Jackson walked away with the blonde guy, heading towards the parking lot and out of sight.

Lydia was horrified.

"Why didn't he take me with him?" she asked, looking like she was going to throw a massive tantrum.

Later that day, I was walking home. Uncle Mason had forgotten to pick me up and I didn't have his number, so that left one option. Walk.

I wouldn't mind, but it was already dark and the street lights were already lighting the sidewalks. I walked down the street, bitterly wishing I'd asked Stiles to dive me home and not counting on my uncle remembering to get me.

Out of nowhere, my mind drifted to Derek Hale. He was a really cute guy and he seemed interesting, but I could sense tension between him and Scott. That had nothing to do with me though, Scott and I were never close… but I had a feeling if I was going to be friends with Derek, I needed to really talk to him and get to know him.

"Hey!" a voice sneered and I turned.

A scruffy guy with dirty clothes, scruffy hair and a really bad case of acne was walking towards me. Even in a small town like Beacon Hills, it was never smart to talk to strangers at night.

"What?" I asked, but turned to leave. The street was deserted and all the shops were closed, the best thing to do would be keep moving.

"Yo, bitch! I'm talking to you," he said, picking up his pace.

"Piss off!" I snapped, glaring at him and moving quickly up the road.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and turned round me, bringing me face to face with a knife in the acne guy's hands "give me your money! Now!"

Acting on instinct, I pulled my right fist back and punched him in the face. As I turned to run, he grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground, causing me to hit my head on the pavement and I knew I could feel blood coming from a cut on my forehead.

Fear consumed me as I stared at the knife, knowing that no matter what I did I was dead.

Derek POV

I was giving Isaac a self defence lesson, on the edge of the forest by the my family's ruined mansion. Many people had asked me why I still stayed in this derilic building, but it was the only place that felt like home.

Isaac tried to leap from an over hanging tree branch and attack me, but I caught him in mid-jump and threw him fifty feet away.

"Try not to be too full on with your attacks," I said, smirking at Isaac's angered face as he wiping dirt off his jeans "you've got to think about your defensive strategy as well, if-"

That's when I felt it, a completely new emotion that wasn't my own. Fear.

Before I knew it, I was sprinting through the trees, heading to the source. Scarlett was in danger, I knew it was true and I had to save her.

This imprint thing was still new to me, but there seems to have become a special connection between us that lets me if she's not safe.

Well I'll make sure she's safe, no asshole is hurting my mate and if they have… I will kill them.

The werewolf within me stirred and the change began as I ran through the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Derek POV_

When I finally reached the edge of the forest, I sprinted into the town and tried to find Scarlett. My fury was uncontrollable and I'd already shifted into the wolf, but I kept thinking of her to stop myself from losing my humanity and giving into my wolf instincts. Less than twenty-four hours I'd known this girl and I had such a primal instinct to protect her, what was she to me anyway?

Your humanity

, a small voice whispered in my head and that was what made me stop.

I leapt onto a nearby shop roof, that overlooked the town square, closed my eyes and focused on my imprint connection to Scarlett. She was close, less than ten minutes away. I could feel her fear, but I also felt her strength that showed she was still putting up a fight

Keeping to the roofs and out of sight, I jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Then I stopped as I looked below and saw them. Scarlett had just been thrown to the floor by a a thug holding a knife, causing her to hit her face hard on the pavement. Anger pulsed through my veins, I wanted to tear his head off for thinking he could lay a finger on her. Even from here I could smell her blood and I could tell she was losing conscious, he was going to pay for that.

"If you'd had given me the cash, none of this would've happened!" he snarled, grabbing her handbag and turning to run up the nearby ally. I leaped from the rooftop and stood in his path, his face was a look of pure horror when he saw my wolf features and my bright red eyes.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

Pure hated filled me as my werewolf side took over and I glared at this piece of scum. This _real _monster. I snapped his neck, as easily as a twig and killed him instantly. I would have pulled him apart limp from limp and burned his remains, but Scarlett's silent moan of pain stopped me and I hurried over to her.

By the time I reached her, I had already shifted back into my human form. I knelt down and saw she was out cold, but I felt relieved when I could hear her pulse still keeping her alive.

She needed medical attention and only one person could give her that. Picking Scarlett up very gently, I scooped her into my arms and sprinted into the night.

Scarlett POV

My head pounded with pain and I could not find the energy to open my eyes or move, but I could hear people's voices speaking quietly near me.

"I still don't get why you brought her here." Scott's voice hissed

"Well with your famous vet on his own little vacation, I couldn't think of anywhere else to take her." was that Derek Hale's voice?

"It's a good thing you did bring her to me, Derek." a woman said firmly.

I stirred and opened my eyes with difficulty. I was in Scott McCall's living room and I was lying on the sofa.

Derek's face was the first I saw, he crouched down next to the sofa and looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, staring at me with those incredible green eyes.

The memories came flooding back: the acne dude, the knife and the sudden hit to the head.

"I was mugged!" I said, panic suddenly hitting me and my breathing became quicker.

"Shh, it's okay" Derek shushed me, gently stroking my hair away from my face "no one is going to hurt you, you're safe."

His hands on my face were incredibly soft and I felt myself calming almost at once. He tucked my hair behind my ear and then took hold of my hand in both of his, giving it a comforting squeeze. Mrs McCall (who was very similar looking to Scott) chose that moment to walk in, carrying a glass of water.

"Drink this, it'll help." she said and Derek helped me sit up, handing me the glass of water.

I drank a few mouthfuls of water, then asked the question that I needed to be answered.

"What happened?"

"It's a good job you had Derek to come to your rescue, he saved you from that mugger," Mrs McCall said proudly.

Scott was standing by the door, glaring at Derek with his arms crossed, but Derek didn't notice.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked Derek, who still held my hand gently.

"Just luck, I happened to be in the neighbourhood" he said, giving a small smile.

I didn't believe that, but my headache distracted me and I put my hand to it, groaning in pain. I noticed there was a plaster where my cut had been, good job Mrs McCall was a nurse. She told me that she was going to book me an appointment for tomorrow, just to check that I didn't have concussion.

I looked at my watch and saw it was past midnight, dread filled me because I knew my aunt would be freaking out.

"I need to get home," I said, standing up and relising too late that was a bad move (so I had to sit back down) "my aunt will be freaking out."

"I'll take you," Derek said, standing up and giving me my rescued handbag "it's on my way anyway."

Under normal circumstances, I would have objected. However, my luck wasn't great tonight.

"Sure."

Derek and I walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. When we got to my front door, I turned to him.

"I never really said thank you for… earlier" I said awkwardly, but he waved it away with a dismissive hand.

"Don't mention it." he said, smiling at me "I love saving a damsel in distress."

I smiled at him, rolling my eyes "Well, thank you. But for the record, I'm not always a damsel and I can take care of myself."

His grin got wider and he chuckled "Trust me, I don't doubt that for a minute."

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning back to speak to him.

"Goodnight, Derek." I said, giving a small smile.

"Night, Scar." he said softly with a smile that made him look gorgeous.

Scar? No one had given me that nickname… not ever. Before I could say anything, he turned and left.

Later when I got into bed, my mind was still racing with unanswered questions.

My first day in a new town and I nearly get mugged, then I am rescued by a handsome and mysterious bad boy and I can't help but think there's more to him than meets the eye. One thing I'm certain about though: I was definitely wrong when I thought nothing strange could happen in Beacon Hills.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'd just like to give a shout out and thank you to everyone following this story, added it to their favourites and to Lycan Lover 411 for the AMAZING reviews! :D. Anyone who wants to let me know how they think the story is going, a review would be much appreciated.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"There's been four deaths caused by animal attacks, they think it might be a wolf." Aunt Jen said, reading the newspaper article from the sofa next to me.

I was confused by that, wolves in California? I didn't even think that wolves lived in this area. I mean, I know there were some beautiful forests around here, but the human population in this town would drive any animal crazy… they drive me crazy, well everyone except Danny and maybe Derek.

It had been four weeks since I'd last seen Derek, but news of our last meeting spread like wildfire. I'll admit, I wasn't going to tell my uncle and aunt about the nearly-being-mugged incident, but Mrs McCall decided it was up to her to break the news (I found that REALLY annoying, she really had no right. But I was still grateful she tended to my cuts). Aunt Jen had shouted and screamed at my uncle for "abandoning his only niece", but that was nothing when she got to me.

"And when was you going to tell us?!" she had snapped, looking slightly deranged.

Never, I had felt like saying.

"It wasn't as bad as Mrs McCall made out," I tried saying calmly, because by the sounds of it Aunt Jen must have thought I single handily fought the mafia. "Derek was there before the guy even got close to me, he even took me to get First Aid and walked me home."

"Derek who?" Uncle Mason asked and I could tell by his voice he knew and wasn't impressed.

"Derek Hale…" I said awkwardly

My aunt and uncle exchanged looks.

"What?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"Derek Hale has a very bad reputation round here and he has a very damaged background. We don't want you mixing with the likes of him." Uncle Mason said firmly.

That was seriously something coming from two people who have only been my guardians for like five minutes and now they were telling me what to do and who to see?

"I think I can judge someone's character very well, so I'll decide who I'm friends with." I said firmly and before they could ansewr angrily, I cut in "are we done here, because thanks to you blabbing to my mum, she's now worried sick about me and I really think I should call her"

I had left the room before they could call me back.

Okay, I know that was completely out of order and I did apologies, for my last comment anyway.

Aunt Jen suddenly heard her mobile ring upstars and hurried to get it, leaving me alone.

I took out my phone and after a moment of hesitation, called him.

I waited as the phone rang and was half tempted to hang up before it went to voicemail and then he answer.

"Hello?" Derek answered, sounding slightly stressed.

"Hey," I said brightly "I told you I'd ring you."

"Took your time," Derek said, but he definitely sounded more cheerful "what do I owe the pleasure, Scar?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some lunch in town tomorrow, it would be nice to hang out."

I can't believe I was asking a guy out, but the worst that could happen is that he'd say no.

"I would love to, Miss Gilbert." Derek said and I could tell he was grinning "shall we say two-thrity?"

"Okay," I grinned, wanting to start dancing or yell in excitement.

"I'll come and pick you up, see you tomorrow." and he hung up.

I actually was feeling very proud of myself. I had landed myself a date with Derek, but I had a gut instinct that Derek's reputation didn't really show who Derek was.

Danny POV

I drove my truck down the street heading to Boyd's house, I was worried that he was dodging me again. I'd known Boyd since we were kids, that's how I could tell something was wrong with him. I'll freely admit I had a crush on him for years, but I knew he only saw me as a friend and I would never jepodise our friendship by acting on these feelings.

I pulled up outside his house and immediately heard something smash inside the kitchen. Uh oh, his dad was drinking again.

"GET OUT, YOU FUCKING DISGRACE!" I heard a deep African man's voice bellow, recognising Boyd's father's voice.

Boyd stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Even from a distance I could see he was crying and I hated seeing him hurting, I jumped out of the car and hurried to meet him.

"Boyd?" I asked, catching his arm and turning him to face me "what's happened?"

"My dad is being his usual self. Get pissed, shout at me and wreck the house" he shook his head, not meeting my eyes "it's the same thing every time."

"Come on, lets get out of here." I said, taking his hand and pulling him to my van.

Later we sat in a deserted parking lot, listening to the radio. Boyd sighed and turned it off.

"Hey, I was listening to that." I said, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"I doubt it, you looked like you was half dead." Boyd joked, grinning at me.

I yawned and winked at him "You know me too well, man."

Boyd sighed, now looking sincerely at me. I tried not to get lost in his eyes, but they looked beautiful.

Ugh! That's so cheesy!

"Thank you, for being here" Boyd said, giving a small smile.

I shrugged, trying to look casual, "Anytime, I love spending time with you."

"Same here." Boyd said, taking hold of my hand.

As I looked at him, I decided I couldn't hold it in any longer. He meant so much to me. I leaned forward, moving closer beside him. My lips were mere inches from his and I heard his breath quicken.

"Dan, don't-"

I pulled back slightly, feeling heartbroken. I'd over stepped the mark. But something inside of me said to say how I felt, while I still had the chance.

"I'm crazy about you, Boyd." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and staring at his tense expression "I may be reading too much into it, but I can't deny how I feel about you. I'm in love with you."

I finally said it, I was being completely honest with him and myself.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, looking nervous.

I nodded, feeling tears in my eyes. I knew I completely fucked up our friendship.

Then Boyd's face broke into a smile, then he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips.

Jackson POV

So, the Alphas were offering me a place in their pack… This was fucking fantastic! I'll show Derek and his little bitches what I'm really made of, they'll see. I was sitting in a small office in a warehouse, Erica's cell door beside me and Marcus the blonde alpha was standing in front of me.

"So, you're sure you want this?" Marcus asked, smirking at me.

"Yes!" I said, words could not describe how much becoming an alpha would mean to me. I would get the power and respect I deserved.

"Traitor!" Erica barked at me, glaring at me through the bars on her door.

Marcus turned his attention to her, it was clear he was attracted to her, I had seen the look he gave her too many times (I was the one who created that look).

"You can always join, I'll find a nice place for you… preferably with me" Marcus said lazily.

"Go fuck yourself, you asshole!" Erica snapped, "I would pull my own eyes out with my claws before I joined your sad excuse of a pack!"

I wasn't shocked by this, Erica would die before she betrayed her pack. I was glad I had no loyalties tieing me to McCall and his gang.

"Can we just do this, already?" I asked impatiently "I know the rules and I know what you want me to do: Kill the hunters and Derek's pack, consider it down."

Marcus smiled darkly and leaned closer to me, moving his mouth to hover over my neck.

"Very good, I knew you were a good choice," he paused and his fangs began to grow in his mouth "welcome to your new family." and he bit into my flesh.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the technical difficulties with this chapter (thank you to the allmm0902 and desigirl97 for pointing it out), I had written the chapter last night and for some weird reason it disappeared when I added it. So, I've re-posted it (and re-written) and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Sorry again and thanks for the continuing support =)**

* * *

Scarlett POV

Saturday morning, I was up and dressed before everyone else. I mean, back home I would have done all the washing, tidying up and any left over homework before noon. I sat cross-legged on my bed, reading the last few chapters of _Jane Eyre_ (I always loved how this story ended!).

Heading downstairs, I made my way into the kitchen and made some coffee. I sat at the table, reading the headline on today's newspaper: _Two More Animal Attacks In Beacon Hills._

What kind of animal could be doing this?

Derek POV

Jackson had left the pack, as Alpha I knew it happened the moment it DID happen and I feared he may have joined the Alphas pack.

I sat on a log next to the edge of the forest that was a on a cliff, over looking the city. I was glad it was a cloudy day and the sun wasn't out, the cool breeze was calming and it made me think of Scarlett. Oh what it would be like to feel her hands on my face, calming me instantly and to hold her in my arms.

For fucks sake! This imprint thing was making me sound like William Shakespeare.

I knew Scarlett wasn't having these problems, not yet anyway.

According to Peter, a wolf's imprint didn't feel the effects of the imprint until they have fallen in love with their mate. So whenever the alpha is separated from his mate for a long period of time, he will feel a strong instinct to protect her and sudden urges to be with her. So basically, until Scar and I fall for each other (if that ever even happens), I will feel like a love sick poppy/bodyguard. Great…

I got up then, pulling my jacket on and heading towards my Jeep. Scar was expecting me for our date in fifteen minutes and I was never late for anything. I smiled to myself, feeling glad that I had something normal to look forward to.

I took her to my favourite coffee shop, I used to come to _Barbara's _all the time when I was a kid. We sat at a table next to the window, sitting opposite each other and drinking coffee. I sat with my arm hanging casually on the back of the chair, enjoying the conversations we had been having and actually finding Scarlett's little jokes funny. I felt completely natural and human around her.

"So, what was it like living in London?" I asked, liking the way she stirred her coffee and tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, it was okay. I really miss my mum though, it's sort of weird not living with her."

"Are you two close?"

Scarlett nodded "Yeah, we are really close. My mum has always been there for me and she's so supportive."

"What about your dad?"

"We don't speak," Scarlett said simply "he left my mum for another woman and I haven't heard from him since. His loss at the end of the day, I've got my family and friends that care about me and that's what matters."

She wasn't angry or bitter, she just said it and it truly showed how she was tough she was.

"What about your family?" Scarlett asked, smiling at me and I my good mood fell.

That was a sore subject, but I decided to be honest.

"My family died years ago in a fire and my sister died last year." I said, looking everywhere but at those hazel eyes. Scar remained silent and I glanced at her to see a face so full of compassion, it hurt to look and I looked at the table.

My family had died in the fire that destroyed my home, but my sister was killed by a werewolf… my Uncle Peter. It was an accident and happened while he wasn't human, but that was the reason I killed him and became alpha.

Scarlett surprised me then, by taking hold it my hand in both of hers. I stared at our joined hands on the table, not sure what to say or do.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." Scarlett said gently and that made me have the courage to look at her, but I was shocked to see that she was fighting back tears. I didn't want her to cry, especially over me.

I closed my hand over both of hers, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, I'm okay. Yeah, I've had some serious shit to deal with. It's been difficult, but it's also made me a stronger person. Nothing compared to you, however."

That made her laugh and I was glad to see I had been the one to make it happen, but a sudden earthy scent caught my attention and I looked out the window.

A group of men wearing hoodies were standing outside the shop and looking right at us, Jackson among them with his usual smirk. The Alpha pack had found us and it looked like they were looking for a fight.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Scarlett POV_

A group of boys wearing hoods walked in and Derek suddenly looked tense, I looked more closely at them and saw Jackson among them.

"We need to go," Derek said quickly "now!"

Without so much as a warning he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, hurrying towards the back exit.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly as he dragged me out the door and into the alleyway that lead into the main part of town.

"I just need to get you home, okay." he said sternly and I could hear fear in his voice.

I pulled my hand from his grip and glared at me, he turned back and gave me a frustrated look.

"Scar, just let me get you out of here, alright?" he said, his voice edgy now "trust me, please?"

I'd already made up my mind though. He wanted me to trust him, but trust needed to be earned and I would only trust him if he told me what was going on.

"What is going on?" I asked firmly, crossing my arms over my chest and still glaring at him,

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but the door to the coffee shop burst open and Jackson's group ran out. Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand behind him, shielding me from the group.

"Well, well, well…" Jackson drooled, sounding like a pompous moron "Look, what we have here. Hale and little Gilbert from England, who would have thought?"

"She looks very… tasty though," a red-haired man said, giving me a look that made me want to be sick.

It may have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard Derek growl threateningly at them.

"Derek, lets just get out of here." I said calmly, resting a hand on his arm and mentally kicking myself for being so stubborn, why didn't I just let Derek take me out of here two minutes ago and leave the questions for later?"

"I don't think so," Jackson said, taking a step forward and smirking "We have some unfinished busness with Derek."

"Jut let Scarlett go, then I'll do whatever you want" Derek said, keeping his eyes trained on Jackson and forcing me to walk small steps backwards, increasing the distance between us and them.

"No!" I said, feeling panicked "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Be quiet!" Derek hissed.

"I think we should keep her here, to keep us entertained" the red-head growled menacingly and he leaped towards us. Not like a human, but like an animal and reached his now clawed hands at me. Derek caught him in mid jump with shocking skill and threw in back into the group in front of us.

WTF?!

"BACK OFF!" Derek growled, his whole body shaking with rage "I'll KILL the next person who tries to touch her!"

Jackson suddenly leaped at us, but this time Derek caught him and pinned him against the wall by his throat. I could finally see Derek's face and I was horrified by what I saw. His features were wolf like and he had facial hair where there had smooth skin moments ago, but the bright blood red colour of his eyes is what scared me the most.

I took a step back and gasped with horror as Derek slammed his fist into Jackson's chest and only his wrist covered with blood remained visible. Jackson's breathing became hollow and his group hurried over, but Derek's bark had them stopping in their tracks. Looking at all of them now, I saw that all of their facial features were the same as Derek's. This had to be a dream, either that or I've stepped into a _Twilight _book (but minus the vampires).

"STAY BACK! OR I'LL RIP HIS HEART OUT RIGHT NOW!" Derek shouted angrily, he turned back to Jackson and his voice now was a hiss "If you _ever_ threaten Scarlett again little boy, I'll make you regret it. Now, go back to Marcus and tell him to release Erica and get out of town or so help him!"

"Now, now boys, there's no need for that" a female voice said "there are ladies present."

A girl with blonde curls dropped from a nearby rooftop and stood next to me, closely followed by a skinny tall boy with curly brown hair, a muscular handsome black guy and Scott. All three boys eyes were glowing gold and they had also had wolf-like features on their faces, the girl was the only one who looked normal and she gave me a kind smile before glaring at the group of men in front of us.

"You heard the man, fuck off!" she told them firmly.

This was met by growls from the three golden eyed boys and I suddenly felt light headed, this _had _to be a dream.

"How did you get out?!" the red-head asked the blonde girl and she smirked.

"Marcus needs to improve his security," she smirked "I used the oldest trick in the book to unlock my cell door." and she held up a hair pin with a triumphant laugh.

Derek stood back and released Jackson, who fell to the ground gasping. Jackson dragged himself to his feet and glared at Derek, his shirt stained in blood.

"You've been warned!" Derek hissed and Jackson and his group sprinted from the alleyway, without another word..

Derek looked at me then and his face was completely normal, but the memory of what he had looked like was still fresh in my memory and my knees went weak.

Derek caught me and held me up, gazing at me with worried eyes that were thankfully back to their bright green.

"I guess I have some serious explaining to do…" Derek said awkwardly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Derek POV_

I sat with Scarlett on a log, the lake in front of us and the trees surrounding us. I had just finished telling Scar about the wolfs in Beacon Hills and my pack, surprised that she was so calm. I was glad Erica, Boyd and Isaac had left us to talk, it was easier to explain things without them all staring.

"Why did Erica, Scott, Boyd and Isaac join your pack?" Scar asked me.

"Boyd wanted to be apart of a family unit, Erica suffered from epilepsy and wanted to be normal and Isaac wanted to escape he's abusive father. Scott was turned by the previous alpha, but all the others wanted an escape."

"Not much of an escape, though" she said, sighing and I gave her a confused look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, think about it. Most of their problems were personal, they didn't deal with it right. Becoming a werewolf makes you faster and stronger, but it still doesn't get rid of the emotional scars."

That was probably the most insightful thing I'd ever heard and so true, emotional scars didn't heal just because you're a werewolf.

"I'm surprised, you're so calm."

Scarlett chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well I can't deny what I saw, so werewolves sound like the only logical answer." She looked at me and added "although, you did scar me earlier."

I nodded, not looking at her and feeling hurt.

"Yeah, the fangs are a lot to take," I gave a false laugh and Scar shook her head.

"Not your face, the way you got so angry…. That was what scared me."

I looked at her then and gave a small smile.

"So you weren't scared by my ugly mug?" I asked hopefully and she gave a small laugh.

"Nah, I've seen worse."

I had a tiny ray of hope. Maybe Scar and I could work as a couple.

She gave a tiny shiver as the cold wind blew past.

"Cold?" I asked and she nodded.

Standing up, I took off my leather jacket and drabbed it round her shoulders, then sat back next to her. I couldn't help but grin at the way my jacket looked way too big for her, but how comfortable she looked wearing it.

"Thanks," Scarlett smiled, then she went back to being serious "is there anything else I should know?"

Err, the Alpha pack, the hunters and our imprint was a few details I forgot to mention. I didn't want to freak her out, especially over the imprint. I wanted her to want to be with me and not feel burdened to do so by our imprint.

"No" I lied smoothly.

Luckily, she seemed to believe me. Something was still bothering her though.

"What's up?" I asked and she looked at me with concerned eyes.

"The way you got angry like that, would you ever feel that way towards me?"

That shocked me. How could I get mad at her, I wouldn't even dream of raising my voice in a threatening manner towards her (although, she'd probably kick my ass if I did).

"I would _never_ hurt you, Scar" I said sincerely, taking hold of her hands in mine "you're the only person who makes me feel human. You're safe with me."

Scar smiled at me and I had a sudden urge to kiss her, I leaned forward slightly and when she didn't object I went to kiss her. When our lips were inches apart, a car door slammed and Scarlett pulled away.

I looked up to see Stiles, walking towards us from his car. Perfect timing.

"Sure pick you're moments, Stiles." I muttered bitterly

Scarlett looked at her watch, standing up.

"I really need to get home, Danny's meant to be coming round mine in an hour."

This got my attention, I even felt a twinge of jealously.

"Who is Danny?" I asked, trying to sound cool.

"My best friend who is definitely _gay_" Scarlett grinned at me and I felt embarrassed.

Stiles offered to drive Scarlett back, I walked her to the car and was bitterly wishing Stiles hadn't arrived just as I was about to kiss Scarlett for the first time.

Scarlett opened the car door and turned to give me my jacket, but I shook my head.

"You hold onto it, it looks better on you" I said, grinning and she actually blushed.

Scarlett did _seriously _look sexy wearing my jacket.

"Okay, well… thanks for the date," she said, giving a small smile "maybe next week we can take on vampires or witches."

That made me laugh, but I stopped when she totally surprised me and kissed me on the cheek.

Fighting the urge to jump in the air and whoop, I watched her get in the car and close the door for her.

Stiles walked over, going to get in the driver's seat and I stopped him.

"What?" he asked and I slapped him hard round the back of the head "OW! What was that for?!"

"For your shit timing!" I snapped, but couldn't help but feel cheerful.

_Alison POV_

I walked into the house, headphones on and tired from my afternoon jog. I walked into the living room and froze as I saw my dad sitting with a , one of them was Danny's father and the other was a stranger.

"Oh, Alison" Dad said, standing up and giving me a small grin "come sit down."

I sat next to Dad on the sofa, not sure what was going on or what to expect.

"This is my daughter, Alison." Dad announced "she's just joined the family business."]

Oh, these men were hunters

"Please to meet you," Danny's dad said and the other man nodded.

"Yes, your father speaks highly of you." the second man said and he had a strong British accent, he shook my hand "Harrison Gilbert."

"Are you related to Scarlett Gilbert?" I asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter," he said and suddenly I noticed the resemblance. The hazel eyes and the dark brown hair colour were very similar, except Harrison was going bald.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Dad said awkwardly "Scarlett's in Beacon Hills and she's become quite close with Derek Hale, we heard a rumour he may have imprinted on her."

Harrison's face was one of complete outraged "MY DAUGHTER?! That piece of shit wolf thinks he has a fucking werewolf claim on my daughter?!

He took a calming breath, but his next words were so filled with hatred.

"When I find Hale, he's dead!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Marcus POV_

"So let me get this straight," I hissed at my so-called-pack, trying and failing to keep my voice calm "tell me again what happened?"

They stood at the edge of the room, near the door watching me pace and I never felt such loathing for a group of people then I did now. I send Jackson out to do one task: Kill Derek. Simple enough, but twelve of them get beaten by six wolves and one human? HOW COULD THAT BE?!

"D-Derek was stronger than we thought," Jackson stammered and I snapped, charging over to him and grabbing him by the throat.

"Stronger than a pack full of Alphas!?" I yelled at Jackson's terrified face, causing the others to back away "give me one good reason why you shouldn't die right now?"

"Because we finally have something we can use to our advantage, brother" Aaron's voice said calmly.

I looked round to see him standing at the door, leaning on the door frame and smiling calmly.

"What's that then?" I asked, releasing Jackson and glaring at Aaron.

"Why do you think Derek was so protective of the Gilbert girl? Would he really be that way for any girl?" Aaron asked, when I didn't answer he continued "Isn't it obvious? Derek has found his mate."

I stared in utter shock. Derek has imprinted? That hardly ever happens, especially to a new alpha.

"To get to Derek, we use Scarlett. Not only is she connected to the Beacon Hills Wolves, but her father is a hunter. If something happens to Scarlett, we'll be hitting two birds with one stone."

"I've got an idea," I said, a smirk growing on my face and a plan forming in my mind.

_Boyd POV_

Erica and I walked down the corridor, heading towards the car park. I had just been filling Erica in on all the events that had happened in her absence.

"So, you're now in a relationship with Danny, Derek's soul mate is this Scarlett girl and Scott and Alison broke up?" Erica asked and I nodded "Jesus Christ, never a dull moment in this town!"

"Yeah, you could say that." I said, chuckling. I was so happy to have Erica back, she was so easy to talk to and I was glad I was her best friend.

In the parking lot, I saw the guy that made my heart stop. Danny walked over, grinning his amazing smile and I completely forgot Erica was there.

"Hey." Danny said and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

"Eww! Get a room!" Erica groaned embarrassed, making us pull away and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Erica!" Stiles ran over and Erica actually blushed when she saw him "I wanted to ask you something." Stiles now looked a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Erica asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Stiles asked "my treat."

"Absolutely!" Erica beamed and Stiles grinned, looking relieved. I really hope Stiles and Erica got together, they made so much more sense then Stiles and Lydia. Erica and Stiles headed towards Stiles' van, Danny turned to me and grinned.

"Do you want to come round my place later?" Danny asked "I've got the place to myself, we can just chill out and watch crappy TV."

"Sounds like a plan"

Danny gave me a quick kiss and headed towards the school entrance "I just have to check some books out of the library. I love you."

"Love you too." I said, watching him leave and wondering how I had gotten a guy as amazing as him.

The parking lot was now empty as I walked to my car, getting my keys out of my pocket.

"There he is!" a voice yelled and I was suddenly tackled by three grown men, who began punching every part of me they could reach. A rough pair of hands dragged me to my feet and pinned me against my car, looking up to see my attacker I saw Danny's father, Dave. The two other men stood nearby, blocking us from view of any one who might be looking from the high school.

Before I could yell for help, Dave pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed me in the stomach. A knife couldn't kill me, but the burning pain that hit me told me the knife was laced with wolfs bane and the pain robbed me of my voice.

"Now that I've got your attention," Dave hissed threateningly in my ear and pushed the knife a little deeper, causing me to cry out with a silent scream "I want you to stay away from my son, do you hear me? I won't have my son fraternising with wolves, especially gay ones."

Dave knew about the werewolves? But that would mean he was a hunter and that would mean Danny would become…

"If you even look in Danny's direction again, I will kill you like the dog you are!" Dave hissed, pulling the knife out of my stomach and pushing ms to the ground, where I curled up and hugged my wounded stomach to stop the blood flow. I didn't notice them leaving, but their warning was clear: lose the love of my life or die. Tears burned my eyes as I thought what a fucked up situation this was.

_Derek POV_

I sat in Scarlett's living room, sitting on the sofa and flicking through the TV channels. Scarlett had invited me round to hang out. I was glad we were doing couples stuff, it felt like a real relationship was building between us. Scar walked in as I gave up on channel searching, holding a DVD.

"What you got?" I asked and she held up _The Notebook_, I inwardly groaned. What was it with girls and this film? "Great" I said with false excitement and she laughed.

She put the DVD on and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"This is nice," Scar said "I'm glad you could come round."

"Hey, you call and I come running" I smiled at her and she grinned at me.

"You're such a good doggy." Scar cooed mockingly and I chuckled.

While Scar watched the film, I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Everything about her was perfect and she was so beautiful, but she didn't notice how radiant she was and was such a caring woman.

When the film came to an end, I looked at Scar and noticed she was crying. I smiled at her embarrassed face and wiped her face of tears, gently caressing her cheek and completely lost in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Scar said firmly "I know I look a mess."

"No, you look beautiful." I said gently, leaning forward to kiss her. Scar pulled away and got off the sofa, storming into the kitchen.

"Scarlett?" I called after her, completely confused and followed her.

In the kitchen, Scarlett stood with her back leaning on the counter and looking uncomfortable.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her and se shook her head.

"No, it's just…"

"What?"

Scarlett finally looked at me "Do you actually like me? Because I don't like to waste my time. I'm not like Lydia, who will just throw herself at guys or Alison, who believes everything a guy tells her. I like people to be upfront and I don't depend on a guy to keep me happy, I'm a lot tougher than other people think."

I knew she was tough, but I also knew she was nothing like Alison or Lydia. Scarlett was everything I'd every wanted in a woman: smart, kind, funny, feisty, strong-willed, sexy and beautiful. I closed the distance between us and took her hands in mine.

"Scarlett, I'm absolutely crazy about you," I said gently, "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I really care about you. I want us to be together."

Scarlett gave a relieved smile and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow "Is that your way of saying you want us to be a couple?"

"Absolutely, Miss Gilbert." I said, leaning forward to kiss her and she looked a little nervous.

"I've never actually kissed anyone," she said quietly "I might be bad at it…"

I gave a small chuckle, taking her face in my hand and pulling her close.

"That's impossible" I said softly and I kissed her gently on the lips.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Scarlett POV_

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted, all I know was that it was absolutely perfect. I never believed what people said about your first kiss, but Derek was clearly an expert and his lips were incredibly soft. As I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, a growl escaped Derek's lips and I decided it was time to cool off.

I pulled back and looked at Derek with a grin, but he kept his arms around my waist and gave a cocky grin.

"That was…" I began, but words could not describe how amazing that kiss was.

"I know," Derek chuckled "I told you it was impossible for you be a bad kisser." he leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. Trying not to get lost in Derek's sexiness, I knew I had to make a very important point.

Derek, I think we should…"

"Get back to kissing?" Derek asked, raising a flirtatious eyebrow and I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Not rush into anything," I continued and Derek nodded in agreement, but looked a little disappointed "I want to take things slow, that's all right isn't it?"

"Absolutely, Scar." Derek said gently, looking sincere now "I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do, I promise."

""Thank you," I said, leaning into kiss Derek again. Unfortunately, Derek's phone began ringing and he pulled away to answer it.

"Boyd, what's up?" Derek's face suddenly went serious and he even looked a bit worried.

"What?" I mouthed, but he shook his head.

"I'll be right there." Derek said grimly and hung up.

"Derek-?" I began, but he cut in.

"Something's happened, I got to go."

"I'll go with you." I began, but Derek shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Derek pulled on his leather jacket and gave me a quick kiss "I'll call you later tonight."

Before I could say another word, Derek left.

_Scott POV_

Derek needed to act and he wasn't, how typical. I stood with Boyd and Isaac, waiting impatiently for Derek to arrive outside the Hale Mansion. Boyd was threatened by a hunter and that would mean the hunters were on the move, which means Alison could be at risk as well. I would do anything to get her back, but she still wasn't talking to me and I needed to be there for her.

Boyd looked really emotional and that was saying something, he was a pretty tough guy.

"What am I going to do?" he asked tearfully "Danny means so much to me, I don't want to lose him."

"You might have to," I said firmly "if your relationship could put us at risk, you need to end it."

"You fucking hypocrite!" Erica's voice barked and I saw her walking up the pathway, glaring at me "would you do the same if it was you and Alison in Boyd and Danny's situation?"

I remained silent. That was completely different, what Alison and I have was special. Boyd would get over Danny, it wasn't like he imprinted on him.

"No, but that's not the same-" I began, but Erica's face was one of fury.

"BULLSHIT!" Erica snapped, storming over and Isaac stood in her way.

"Calm down!" Stiles voice yelled and came up beside Erica, wrapping his arm around Erica and she took a calming breath, but still glared daggers at me "This isn't getting us anywhere." Stiles said calmly and Derek finally arrived, stepping beside Stiles.

"Yeah, you're right Stiles." Derek said, nodding to Stiles and turning to Boyd. "Tell me _everything _that happened, Boyd."

Boyd gave a small nod and Derek wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders and lead him into the house.

"Stiles and Erica, you guys come to." Derek called over his shoulder and Erica and Stiles followed into the house, but not before Erica flipped me the finger and slammed the door in my face. The bitch!

Isaac turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"What now?" he asked and I knew what he meant.

Danny was most likely going to be trained to become a hunter, which meant he couldn't find out about the werewolves. The people in this town knew too much already, but something had to be done now. As second Beta, it was up to me and I would do what had to be done with or without Derek's permission.

"We get Danny and the hunters off our trail," I said fiercely and Isaac nodded "What ever it takes!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Danny POV_

I waited for Boyd outside his classroom, wanting to find out what was going on with him and why he wasn't talking to me. The last time he avoided me was because of his dad being an asshole, but this wasn't like him and he needed to start being honest with me.

Boyd walked out of the classroom as the bell rang and deliberately avoided eye contact, quickly heading towards the side exit.

"Boyd, wait!" I called, not caring that people were staring and ran after him. I wasn't going to let him ignore me like this.

In the parking lot, I caught up to him at his truck, grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. I met his glare with one of my own and he shook his head at me, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Boyd, what's wrong?" I asked firmly "Is your dad acting up? Has he hurt you?"

"Like fuck he has!" Boyd snapped "I can handle myself and I don't need you fighting my battles, just get lost!"

He turned to get in his truck and my frustration was getting harder to contain, this wasn't the Boyd I knew.

"What if I want to fight your battles?" I shot back and he hesitated "what if I want to be there for you, because I care about you?"

Boyd turned to face me and there were tears in his eyes, he shook his head again.

"There's stuff about me you don't know, I'm not good for you." Boyd sighed and looked at me with an expression that was heartbreaking to see. If he was going to break up with me, I wanted to know why.

"I think that's my decision to make, not yours." I said with an edge to my voice that sounded braver than I actually felt "whatever it is, I can handle it."

I would handle it, I had to. It couldn't be anything bad and I would not allow Boyd to shut me out, this secret of his felt like a wall blocking our relationship and I wanted to knock it down.

"Just talk to me, please?" I begged silently and I moved closer to him, cupping his face in my hands and looking sincerely at him "I love you, man. Just tell me what's going on, let me help."

"You can't help me…" Boyd said weakly, but he made no attempt to push me away. He gave a deep sigh and looked at me, I could see a decision forming in his mind.

_Boyd POV_

I was tired of secrets, I hated lying to everyone and I seriously hated lying to Danny. I stared at him and decided to tell him the truth about what I really am, I'd explain it properly and he would understand. We were in love, that's what mattered.

"Danny, I-" I began, but I stopped when I saw Scott and Isaac marching over with angry looks on their faces. My wolf instincts urged me to protect my mate and I pulled Danny behind me and growl threateningly at Scott.

"Yo, faggots!" Scott sneered and I glared at him. Whatever plan he had in mind, he wasn't using Danny to get the hunters' attention.

"Back off, Scott!" I growled and I felt the wolf change begin, but I thought of Danny to keep myself from turning.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, but he seemed to notice the tension in the air and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

Scott moved with lightening speed, injecting my arm with a milky liquid and my body lost all feeling, causing me to collapse on the ground. They had injected me with kanima venom and the betrayal of my pack hurt like a kick in the guts. I was unable to move a muscle and I had lost all feeling in my body. Kanima venom had that effect on humans and it took hours to wear off.

"Boyd!" Danny yelled, dropping to my side and glaring at the other two werewolves "what did you do?!"

Isaac grabbed Danny and threw him away from me, throwing punches into him and I looked on and was unable to stop him. In a human fight, Danny would win hands down with his height and build, but Isaac's werewolf strength was incredibly strong and Danny didn't stand a chance. The anger I felt was uncontrollable and I wanted to kill Isaac for thinking he could hurt my mate.

Isaac continued to punch Danny and ignored his cries of pain, not caring that Danny's face was bloody and bruised.

"Stop!" I begged weakly, my body completely ignoring my orders to move and leaving me to lie there motionless "you're killing him!"

Scott gave me an almost apologetic look, but the glare he gave me showed he held no pity.

"I'm sorry, Boyd," Scott said grimly and to my horror, he stormed over to Danny and kicked his face. The deafening _CRACK _told me that Scott had broken Danny's noise and I felt utter hatred for Scott and Isaac.

Someone had to come and help Danny, before theses assholes really hurt him, because there was nothing I could do.

_Scarlett POV_

I burst through the cafeteria doors, sprinting down the corridor and was closely followed by Alison and Lydia. A freshman had rushed over to our table and told us that Danny was being beaten up outside and Boyd was hurt, that was as far as he got before I jumped out of my chair and ran out of the hall. Danny was like my big brother and if any hurt him, I would kill the arsehole.

I ran into the parking lot and the cool air hit me with the impact of my running. I stopped and looked in horror at the scene in front of me. This was the first day in weeks that the sun had been out and the weather was warm enough to eat outside, but the area was deserted except for two guys beating a guy curled in a heap on the floor and another lying motionless by the truck. Scott and Isaac were attacking Danny and whatever they'd done to Boyd, he was left motionless but still conscious.

Anger boiled inside of me and I curled my hands into fists.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed and ran towards them.

"Scarlett no!" Alison screamed, but I completely ignored her and raised my fist to hit Scott.

Scott turned on me, his face wolf-like and his eyes glowing a golden-brown. I was too mad to be scared of him in his werewolf form, I just wanted to protect Danny. I punched Scott with all the strength I had and Scott staggered sideways, but he quickly recovered and glared at me, baring his sharp teeth.

"Fuck off, you bitch!" Scott growled and he grabbed me by the throat with his clawed hand and threw me backwards and fifty feet into the air, the wind was literally taken out of me and I didn't even have enough oxygen to scream..

Alison and Lydia both screamed as I fell towards the ground and I knew that when I hit the ground, the impact would seriously hurt me or worse. The fear of it was too much to bare and I closed my eyes, ready for the fall.

Strong arms caught me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my saviour's neck, breathing in Derek's earthy scent.

"I've got you." Derek said gently and I opened my eyes, looking into his bright green ones.

He set me on my feet and he turned to Scott and Isaac, who had backed away from Danny and glared at Derek.

"Stand down and don't even think about laying a finger on Scarlett, Danny or Boyd again!" Derek ordered and glared angrily at them.

Alison stormed over to Scott and slapped him in the face.

"How could you!" Alison cried, brushing away angry tears and glaring at Scott.

"Alison-!" Scott began, but she barged past him and ran to her car, got in it and sped off.

I hurried over to Danny and crouched beside him, his face was a mess and covered in blood. Boyd dragged himself over, using his arms and closed his hand over Danny's.

"I'm so sorry," Boyd whispered and by the way he looked at Danny, I could tell they were more than friends.

"Call an ambulance!" I called, turning to Derek and was relived to see he was already dialling the number on his phone. I turned back to Danny and prayed there was no lasting damage, because Scott would seriously pay if there was.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Stiles POV_

I sat with Scarlett in the hospital canteen, both of us remained silent and didn't speak, I was still fuming over what Scott had done. Erica rang me and I quickly drove to the hospital, to calm Scarlett down. Danny had received serious head concussion and has been unconscious for two hours, showing no signs of waking up.

If I wasn't with Erica and knew there were some good werewolves, I probably wouldn't hesitate about training to be a hunter. Werewolves thought they owned this town, it was time for someone to take action. The Alpha Pack were getting more powerful and dangerous, but Derek still wasn't taking any action to defend this town. I could almost see Scott's motivation, but attacking a hunters son means serious shit for all of us.

"Stiles?" Scarlett turned to me, her face filled with seriousness "with all this stuff with the werewolves going on, is there anything I should know?"

I hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell her part of the truth.

"There's a group of hunters in this town," I began quietly, even though the canteen was pretty much deserted "they hunt and kill werewolves, Danny's dad is one and Scott must have thought by attacking Danny would warn the hunters to back off."

"Are you defending him?!" Scarlett demanded angrily.

"No, of course not!" I quickly assured her and raised my hands, but Scarlett's glare daggers before nodding and put her face in her hands.

"This is all so messed up!" Scarlett moaned in despair and sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, let me take you home," I said kindly and Scarlett gave a small nod and we both headed towards the door, a wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders as we headed towards the main reception. I knew how Scarlett must be feeling, it was hard being one of the few humans who knew the truth about Beacon Hills and it was easy to feel isolated.

In the car lot, night had fallen and my truck was the only car left.

"Thanks for being so nice, Stiles." Scarlett grinned at me.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I chuckled as we reached my truck and I turned to her.

"There she is!" a male voice yelled and suddenly I was knocked to the ground by a hard hit to the head, more fits continued to attack me and I heard Scarlett scream.

"No, get off him!" Scarlett yelled in terror "leave him alone!"

I looked up to see Scarlett struggling to get free of the grasp of two hooded men.

"Get her out of here!" another man yelled and I received a painful kick in the gut "I'll deal with this one!"

"No, Stiles!" Scarlett screamed as the men dragged her towards a white van that hadn't been there seconds ago "LET GO OF ME!"

"Scarlett!" I yelled weakly, watching in horror as she was thrown forcefully into the van and the van sped out of sight. This was a planned attack, but who were these guys? Hunters or the Alpha Pack?

I had no idea what happened next, the last hit to the head caused my vision to blur and suddenly everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Scarlett POV_

I struggled against the rope that had me tied to a chair, my eyes were blindfolded and my mouth sealed shut wit tape. I couldn't get a good look at my kidnappers, they had all been wearing masked and remained silent. There had been too many to fight on my own and now I was trapped in this room, with no way of escape. Stiles' face was still clear in my mind as the beat him and dragged me away, they better not had hurt him. Who were these men? What did they want from me and what were they going to do to me? I tried to not let my imagination get the better of me, but the truth was that I was scared for my life.

The sound of a door opening made me freeze and I could hear footsteps coming toward me.

"Sorry about this, sweetheart" a too familiar said calmly "but it was the only way I could get you away from those wolves."

The blindfold was removed from my face and I looked up into the face of my father, who removed the tape from my mouth and sat in a chair in front of me.

I finally got to see where I was and was shocked to see it was in Alison's finely furnished living room. Of all places, why would my kidnappers take me here and why the fuck would my dad be involved?

"Is this how we have father-daughter talks?" I asked fiercely, glaring at my so-called-father with complete hatred "get your henchmen to kidnap me and beat up my friend? Most parents use the phone to talk to their kids these days."

"It's the only way I'd get you to speak to me." Dad said grimly "there are things we need to discuss."

"What did you do to Stiles?" I demanded, but Dad simply shrugged.

"Gave him a few slaps, nothing too serious."

"He's my friend!" I yelled angrily "he never did anything to you!"

Dad glared at me and stood his whole body shaking with rage.

"And what those werewolves did to Danny? That's acceptable, is it?!"

I froze with shock, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Dad knew about werewolves, but did he know about Derek?

"What do you know about the werewolves?" I asked, trying to read his stern expression.

"Everything!" Dad spat angrily "and it seems you do as well. According to a little birdie, you're in a relationship with Derek Hale"

He had some nerve, he had been absent from my life for years and now he wanted to play the concerned father. Seriously?

"I might be," I said firmly, looking at his angry face with unflinching eyes "but you're hardly one to judge me on my relationships. How is the woman you cheated on Mum with? Monica was her name, right?"

Dad frowned with disapproval.

"Monica is back in London, I don't want her involved in this."

Nice. He cares more about his home-wrecking slut than his own daughter.

"Derek and my relationship is our business, not yours!" I said through gritted teeth "you don't really have a right to tell me what to do, you really pick your moments to play the concerned father!"

"I do if he puts you in danger," Dad said, sitting back down in his chair and looking at me seriously "I know you think he's a romantic mythical protector, but Derek is a killer and you can't trust him."

"Derek would never hurt me." I said, knowing it was the truth "he cares about me and I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for seventeen years."

"What you feel for him isn't real, Scarlett!" Dad said, a vain throbbing in his forehead with anger "he imprinted on you!"

"What are you talking about now?" I asked, completely confused.

"When an alpha imprints on someone, that person is linked to them forever," Dad said gravely, looking like he was talking to me on my deathbed "I won't lose my only child to an abomination of nature, I promise you that."

Dread filled me. I was Derek Hale's soul mate and he never told me, even when he promised to tell me the whole truth about him and he lied to my face. Did Stiles, Scott and Erica know I was Derek's imprint? They must have, but they never said a word. The betrayal of the guy I was falling for, my father, even my friends was too much and made my blood boil. People saw me as a fragile little girl that needed to be hidden from the truth, but they couldn't be more wrong.

"Let me out of here," I said, each word filled with rage "you can't keep me here!"

"I will, but only when I've killed Hale and the imprint bond is broken." Dad said, getting up and heading to the door.

No! He can't hurt Derek (even though I felt like kicking that wolf's head in for lying to me), he still meant a lot to me and I had to confront him about our imprint. I needed to know what I felt was real and not the effects of a supernatural link between us.

"You can't hurt him!" I yelled and Dad turned with a nasty smirk.

"Watch me." Dad sneered and then opened the door as a guy walked in, then turned to him "Ricky, watch her and don't let her out of your sight."

Dad left, locking the door behind him and leaving Ricky and me alone. Ricky was a tall, well built, Latin guy, with brown skin and jet black cropped hair. He was definitely eighteen or nineteen and smiled at me.

"Scarlett, right?" Ricky said casually and I was surprised by the fact he had a British accent "I'm Ricky Anthony, it's nice to meet the daughter of the famous Gilbert hunter."

"My dad's a hunter?" I guessed as much, but actually hearing someone say it was a shock.

"One of the best," Ricky said, walking over to me and untying my wrists from the chair "if we're stuck in here, we might as well act like normal people talking and not do the whole kidnapper/hostage thing."

I rubbed my wrists and stood, walking to the door and looking outside. I was on the second floor and the drop was quite high, with several hunters guarding the front garden.

"This is completely unnecessary," I sighed, turning to Ricky and he nodded.

"I know, but I'm not going to hurt you" Ricky said sincerely "and if it was up to me, I'd let you out without a second thought. But with Hale out there and the Alpha Pack, it's not safe in this town."

I was able to tell him I could handle myself, but the words he just said made my words change.

"Who are the Alpha Pack?"

Ricky looked slightly uncomfortable, avoiding my eyes and looking everywhere but at me.

"It's a long story," Ricky muttered, shrugging.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, seeing as I'm being held against my will and won't be leaving anytime soon, I've got nothing but time." I said firmly and he finally looked at me, sighing bitterly and nodding.

_Marcus POV_

If you want something done, do it yourself. Going after Derek would be impossible to achieve on my own, killing Scarlett wouldn't give me the satisfaction of ruining Derek's pack. But Scarlett would be distraught if anything happened to her precious family, she's such a caring girl and her family means everything to her. To get Derek at my mercy, I'd have to destroy Scarlett's life and their relationship.

I knocked on the Gilbert door and waited for an answer, listening to footsteps walking to the door and gave my best you-can't-resist-me smile to a red-haired woman that I believe was Scarlett's aunt.

"Hello, I'm really sorry to disturb you," I said sweetly "my car broke down and I need to call a repair company, but my phone died. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course," Scarlett's aunt said kindly and motioned for me to come inside "please, come in."  
So trusting, so naïve that she never noticed that I had my claws ready to attack.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while (been really busy and I haven't been able to get round to it), but here it is and I hope you like it.**

**As always, I'd love to read your reviews to know what you think and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Scarlett POV_

I can't believe Derek had kept this from me, he had lied to my face! Not only did he _forget _to mention that there was an Alpha Pack after him, but also that I was his soul mate and we were destined to be together! Now look where those lies got us: me kidnapped and pissed off, my friends being attacked and my family being put in danger.

I stood with my back to Ricky, glaring out the window and absolutely fuming. Everyone thought they knew what was best for me and they had the right to control my life, but I was going to start taking that control back.

"I have to get out of here," I told Ricky, turning to face him "let me out!"

"No chance," Ricky said simply "while that werewolf still poses a threat-"

"For fuck's sake!" I yelled in frustration "you men and your alter egos! Has it ever occurred to any of you pathetic twats that I don't need a man to protect me! I never wanted to be involved in this supernatural war and yet somehow I get dragged into it, did it ever occur to one of you that I used wanted a normal life?!"

I took a deep breath, still furious about the shit tip my life has officially become. The werewolves say that they just want to leave it peace, but Scott and Isaac beat Danny black and blue because his dad is a hunter. The hunters say they want to protect humans, but somehow they think that includes kidnapping me and beating up Stiles. These men really didn't see that what they were doing wasn't creating peace or protecting people, but quite the opposite and I was stuck in the middle. I hated this! Why couldn't I just have a normal life?!

"Look, I'm not doubting that you can protect yourself" Ricky said gently, touching my arm and I slapped it away "easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

"Trust is earned and you don't know anything about me!" I snapped, marching over to the door and pulling uselessly to open it even though I knew it was locked "let me out!"

"Scarlet, calm down-!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I screamed, angry tears burning my eyes as I turned and sunk to the floor "I just want to get out of here!"

Okay, I was never one to cry and in fact I hated to show any emotions. I hardly ever cried, but Ricky was a guy and most guys loved to play a girl's knight in shinning armour. Well this girl was about to prove she wasn't going to be anyone's damsel in distress.

Ricky crouched down in front of me and looked at me in concern, his dark brows looking worried.

"What can I do to help?" he asked gently "you look sick."

"I just need some water, please?" I asked, looking at him with sad eyes that were all too convincing.

Ricky nodded and pulled me to my feet, pulling a set of keys from his pocket. Bingo.

"You have to stand away from the door," he said cautiously and I nodded quietly as he unlocked the door. This was the only chance I would get and if I was up against an older hunter and not a guy only two years older than me, I would be screwed.

Using all my strength, I kicked Ricky across the back of the legs, causing him to yell and throw the keys across the room. He turned and glared at me.

"You lying bitch!" he snarled, grabbing my arm and pinning it painfully behind my back.

Takes one to know one. Not really being Mr Nice guy now, are we?

With my free elbow, I hit him in the face and pulled myself from his grasp. I had to act fast, I may be lighter and faster, but Ricky was broader and stronger.

Sprinting out the door, I bolted down the stairs and into the hallway. Unbelievably, it was deserted and I quickly ran for the door thanking Buda, Jesus and freaking any god that I could think of.

As I ran into the front yard, I realised I shouldn't have felt so confident. I was surrounded by hunters, each of them holding a crossbow. Seriously, I know they thought of themselves as bad asses, but all this to restrain me? Who did they think I was, Cat Woman?

I made a run for it anyway, but I was grabbed by two of them and dragged back to the front door, both of them ignoring my yells and punches as Ricky ran out and I saw I'd given him a bloody nose. If I wasn't absolutely terrified, I would have felt smug.

"I told you to-" a beefy hunter began, but his words were cut off as an arrow whizzed past my head and hit him in the arm, causing him to release his grip on me.

"Let her go and if you don't, the next arrow will go somewhere you boys value a lot."

Wait, was that… it couldn't be…

I looked up to see the girl holding the bow, glaring at the hunters and with the next arrow ready to fire.

"Alison?" I breathed in shock, because this wasn't the Alison I was friends with. Alison didn't look shy or scared, she looked courageous and bad ass (looking more like Lora Croft than anything else)

Alison shot the arrow dangerously close to the second guy's face and he released his hold on me too, then Alison grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand behind her, pulling a dagger from her belt and holding it protectively in front of us. Okay, what the fuck was going on? Two seventeen year old girls up against fifty or so fully grown men, looking like at Alison with fearful eyes. Something told me that Alison had more authority than any of these guys had in their little toes, she was the one in power here and not intimidated by them whatsoever.

Backing away slowly, Alison kept a fierce gaze on the men before us and not one of them tried to stop us. She didn't lower her weapon and her gaze never faltered

We reached a black car with tinted windows and Alison forced me into the backseat, closing the door with a loud bang.

"Hey, stranger."

"Lydia?"

Yes, Lydia was smiling at me from the driver's seat and looking very proud of herself that she was there.

"You didn't think we'd leave our home girl when she needed us, did you?" Lydia said rolling her eyes and I just stared at her in shock as Alison slid into the passenger's seat.

"You okay?" Alison asked, looking at me in concern and when I nodded she turned back to Lydia "get us out of here, now."

Lydia didn't need telling twice and started driving the car at a speed that nearly broke the speeding limit, but I was in too much shock to notice.

In my hour of need, my rescuers are Alison (aka She-Warrior) and Lydia (aka Get-Away-Driver)?

WTF?!

_Derek POV_

I paced around the forest clearing, waiting for Alison to meet me for our date. That girl always made me wait for her, but at the end of the day it was absolutely worth it. Everything about Scarlett was perfection: from those beautiful eyes, to those soft lips and her amazing personality.

I smiled as I remembered that moment in her kitchen. The way she kissed me was incredible, I felt more wolf than man and I was furious when that stupid phone ruined it. But duties as Alpha were important and Boyd needed a friend, but I really felt like I needed to explain more about the pack to Scar. I could trust her and I knew she could handle any information I gave her, well except the imprint and the Alpha Pack… those were things I weren't ready to tell.

The Alpha Pack secret was easy to justify to myself: they could use her to hurt me and I wasn't going to put her in harm's way, but our imprint wasn't as simple.

I'll freely admit I am totally falling in love with Scarlett Gilbert and it had nothing to do with the imprint, but I didn't want her to doubt any feelings she may have for me because of our imprint.

Footsteps approached and my grin turned to a snarl when I saw Scott.

"Scarlett has been taken by the hunters," Scott explained awkwardly, looking everyway but at me "and they've put Stiles in hospital."

Anger filled my veins as I turned on Scott, shifting into the wolf and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. Not only was the girl I loved was missing, but one of the few people I considered a close friend was seriously injured and this little asshole was just telling me now?!

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I demanded in a voice that had no hint of humanity in it and was a deep animal growl.

"I d-don't know!" Scott stammered, struggling to breath against my grip on his throat "I think Alison may be in danger, she went to go-"

"FUCKING ALISON!" I bellowed, throwing him from me with all my strength, just to rush over and pick him up again. Here I was trying to protect her from the Alphas and the hunters who are meant to keep humans safe are the one's kidnapping her, but if any of them has hurt her…

The thought made me growl and I stared at Scott with pure hatred.

"If those hunters even touch a hair on Scarlett's head," I hissed threateningly "I will end each and every one of them, including your precious Alison!"

"NO!" Scott begged, but I didn't care anymore. Why should I care about this little idiot when he's brought me nothing but misery?

It would be so easy to kill him here and now, what did I have to lose?

"Derek, stop!"

If it had been anyone else, I would have ignored their yells and killed Scott there and then. But that sweet voice had me returning to my human form and I dropped Scott at my feet, turning to see Scarlett marching over and my look of relief turned to confusion when I saw the look of anger on her face.

"Scar, what's wrong-?" I began, but I was cut off short by her fist connecting with my face.

SMACK!

The force of it sent my face snapping to the side and I rubbed it painfully, but the look on her face told me that she wasn't finished and I quickly grabbed her wrists to restrain her.

"Get off me!" she cried, glaring at me and I could see she was fighting back tears. What had they done to her?

"Scar!"

"You lied to me, I trusted you!" Scar screamed, pulling out of my grasp and punching me hard in the chest "all this time I thought what we had was real, but it's just the effects of some werewolf magic?! When were you going to tell me that I was your imprint?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Those fucking hunters had stooped to a brand new low, how could they do this. They could torture of even kill me, but using Scarlett and making her think I didn't care about her was much worse than any pain. This pain was worse, watching my Scarlett's heart breaking and I just wanted to hold her and keep her safe.

"This doesn't effect how I feel about you," I told her firmly, moving closer to her and she pushed me away.

"How do I know that?!" Scarlett said tearfully, shaking her head "I've been so stupid… thinking that someone like you actually had feelings for someone like me!"

I do have feelings for you!" I wanted to scream, I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!

"Yes I would, I'm crazy about you!" I told her, but she just glared at me and was refusing to let herself cry in front of me. She didn't believe me, she just thought I was interested because of our imprint. How could she think that, I wanted to be there for her and be the man she deserves to have in her life.

"Bullshit!" Scarlett snapped and her words felt like a slap and I glared at her in frustration "I don't need or want you in my life! This isn't real and I was stupid to think it was, I want you out of my life and I don't want to see you or any of your wolves again!"

Everyone of her words felt like a stab in the gut and I had no idea what to say to her. This woman was so infuriating, she was the only girl that I showed my softer side to and the only girl that made me want to punch something (preferably Scott) when she said such hurtful words.

"Scarlett, please let me explain!" I begged, but I already knew it was useless.

"I'm done with this, Derek! We're over!" Scarlett shouted and with that, she stormed out of the clearing and out of my life.

_Scarlett POV_

That night was the night my life truly changed forever, plunging my world into a much darker and sinister place. When I stormed out of the forest clearing, I received that voice message on my phone from uncle Mason and my anger was replaced by fear.

"There's been an accident, you need to get to the hospital."

No, not my family. They couldn't have hurt Aunt Jen or either of my cousins, they annoyed the hell out of me but I loved them all more than words can say and I would die for any of them.

After borrowing Alison's car, trying to not think of the worse possible scenarios and tell myself that everyone was fine.

But as I reached the hospital, my eyes were already filled with tears and I just wanted to curl up and cry my eyes out. My gut told me that this was no accident, this had something to do with the werewolves.

Inside the hospital, I found Uncle Mason crying in the waiting room and I knew that my worse fears were right. Seeing me, Uncle Mason stood and tried to pull me into a hug, put a stepped away shaking my head.

"No, don't say it… please don't!" I said tearfully, shaking my head in denial.

"A wild animal got in the house, they couldn't do anything to stop it and it killed them…"

NO!

I didn't realised I'd screamed and people were staring at me, but I didn't care. Tears were falling freely down my face and I glared at Uncle Mason, refusing to believe the undeniable truth.

"No, Mason!" I screamed, pushing him away as he tried to hug me "If this is your idea of some sick joke, I swear to god… you have to tell me!"

Mason shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Mason told me tearfully as I cried into his shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed, the tears uncontrollable now as I hugged my uncle. The people I loved were all being put in danger because of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Everything that is happening is because of me!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Scarlett POV_

The following days were dark and miserable, but I somehow fell into a routine of daily chores and activities that held no joy or happiness for me but I was trying to get my life back to normal. Uncle Mason told me over dinner last night that he had talked to my mum and I would be moving back to London at the end of November (just a month away), but this was something I was glad to hear… this town was a battlefield for the supernatural and I wanted nothing more to do with it. After the second week after the "animal attack" that had killed my aunt and cousins I was finally allowed to go back to the school where I avoided Scott and the rest of us group, I meant it when I said I wanted nothing more to do with them. Even Derek had got the message and did not contact me or try to see me, I guess it was just the stupid imprint.

I can't believe I fell for everyone's lies and actually believed I had made genuine friends and found a guy that actually cared about me… more fool me. As classes went on during the day, I noticed Danny's continued absence and my hatred for the werewolves grew stronger. Whenever I saw Stiles at his locker or the canteen with his beaten and bruised face, my hatred for the hunters intensified and I could see that this timeless war had no end to it and people would keep geting hurt… I hated everything about this place.

"Hey," I said gently, walking up to Stiles at his locker and he turned to smile at me. My heart ached when I saw his swollen lip and bruised eyed, this was something my father had done to my friend and I was filled with guilt and anger all at the same time.

"Hey yourself," Stiles said cheerfully and my eyes began brimming with tears, I quickly brushed them away and hoped Stiles didn't "I've got battle scars now, I think in some cultures that classes me as a gangster."

That was so sweet, even when he's been beaten up and looks like hell he was trying to make me laugh and cheer me up. The tears fell freely down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, he returned the hug and neither of us cared that we were in a corridor full of people. Out of all this, Stiles and I were the vulnerable humans and were pretty much the pawns in this twisted game of chess. Each of us knew how the other felt: weak and powerless, unable to do anything to help defend our loved ones or stop this fight.

"I'm so sorry," I said tearfully and Stiles gave a hollow laugh, detached of any humour.

"I'm supposed to be saying that to you," Stiles said quietly "aren't you the girl whose relatives were killed in a werewolf attack?"

I remained silent, just standing there and letting Stiles keep his arms around me in a brotherly hug. This was all just so fucked up and there was nothing I could do to stop it, how had Stiles kept himself together while keeping this terrible secret?

Because this was killing me…

"I'm sorry, Scarlett" Stiles whispered "If you need a friend, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I answered and only reluctantly pulled away from the safety of his arms, giving a small smile "thanks, but I got to get home. I'll talk to you soon"

Home… a place that Beacon Hills was certainly not and I could not wait to get out of this dump. As I unlocked the door and walked into the hallway, the smell of alcohol hit me and I cringed with disgust.

I found Uncle Mason in the living room, slumped in the armchair with a bottle of brandy in his hand and snoring loudly. I instantly felt terrible for being so selfish, realising that Uncle Mason would be left abandoned when I move back to England and he has already become a shell of the person he once was. I gently took the brandy from his hands and placed it on the coffee table, before finding a blanket on the sofa and wrapping it around him. Maybe he'd be willing to move to London and live with me and Mum, because he definitely couldn't stay here and I decided that I should call her now about it.

He looked more peaceful as I went quietly upstairs and into my room, planning to just crawl into bed and sleep. My bedroom was pitch black and I walked to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, but as soon as I turned on the light I saw a figure sitting on my bed and I looked round in alarm.

The fear instantly turned to anger when I recognised the intruder.

"Scar…" he said weakly. Yeah, Derek Hale was in my bedroom at night. God, my mother would have a heart attack if she knew.

"I know I'm English, but we still have the _Breaking and Entering is against the law_ thing over there same as you do over here." I said stiffly "so get the fuck out, wolf boy."

God, I sound like I bitch and I hated it but I was too made at Derek to care. He looked at me with those deep green that were filled with pain as he held his side, which I could now see was covered with blood through his black T-shirt.

"What happened to you?" I asked, crossing my arms and fighting the urge to show how concerned I was.

Derek winced as he lifted his T-shirt to show that his stomach had a deep bloody gash across it that looked like claws and I gasped, my eyes widening in horror.

"I had a run in with an Alpha," Derek said grimly, his face filled with pain "I know you hate me, but I need your help."

I hesitated for a moment, but already I knew what I was going to do. I may be mad at the Hale Pack for lying, but I was not going to become my father's daughter and turn away a person in need. As much as I hate to admit it, I still cared about Derek and my feelings for him were still there. I looked at Derek and gave a small nod.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked firmly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in over a month and I'm definitely returning to complete this story for you awesome readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Scarlett_

Derek pulled off his shirt to show his wound, but I tried to ignore his muscular chest and huge biceps and examine the bloody wound without being distracted. I sat next to him and looked at the wounds, touching each claw mark gently and realised that it showed no sign of healing… I thought werewolves had healing powers?

"Why isn't it healing?" I asked and Derek chuckled darkly, wincing in pain.

"I have no clue," Derek hissed bitterly, clutching his side in pain.

"Let me drive you to the hospital," I said, deciding that I could use my uncle's car. The state he was in downstairs, I doubt he would be needing it anytime soon.

"No!" Derek said in alarm and I automatically covered his mouth with my hand, silencing his voice.

"Shh!" I whispered, listening urgently for any sign that Uncle Mason had heard and was relived when the house remained quiet.

I looked back to him and took my hand away from his lips, trying not to get lost in those bright green eyes.

"Okay, no doctors" I said firmly, standing and pacing angrily around the room. I needed to get Derek help, but he won't go to the hospital. Why was I the one he came to for help? What the hell could I do? I took a First Aid course when I was fifteen and failed miserably, that was only the basics as well.

I ran my hands threw my hair and sighed angrily, trying to think of a plan.

"Scar, relax" Derek whispered and I turned to find him standing in front of me, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me close. I wanted to push him away and probably punch him again (I loved throwing a good punch), but I was tired of fighting and just wanted everything to stop. I avoided his eyes and looked at the floor, suddenly finding my trainers very interesting.

"Scar, look at me… please?"

I reluctantly looked at his eyes and saw a small smile curving his lips. He brushed my hair behind my ear and placed a soft kiss on my head, pulling me into a hug.

Why wasn't I telling him to piss off?!

I rested my head on his chest and let him wrap his arms securely around me, feeling protected against his warmth.

"I don't know what to do to help." I admitted and he gave a small laugh that was more genuine.

"You're doing it, baby" Derek said into my hair and his voice and I noticed his voice sounding more natural.

I felt a more unnatural warmth spread through me and into him, almost like it's connected to us from an invisible link. It lasted for a few more seconds, before the funny feeling of warmth vanished and I wondered if it had ever been there…

I pulled out of the embrace and gasped with shock, looking at his now completely healed wound.

Derek looked just as surprised as I felt and I tenderly touched Derek's stomach, feeling the smooth and unblemished skin.

"How did that happen?" I said in awe and confusion, frowning at Derek and seeing his face break into a smile.

"You. It was you," Derek said and as sudden realisation hit me, I only felt frustrated. It wasn't anything to do with me, it was that messed up wolfy imprint that connects us!

"I don't think the imprint is-" I began, but Derek groaned in frustration and shook his head.

"Scar, stop thinking our feelings for each other have anything to do with the imprint!" Derek said firmly and his eyes voice became softer as his eyes looked at me with sincerity "I'm in love with you, Scarlett Gilbert."

My jaw dropped slightly.

Holy shit! Derek Hale just said he loved me… why did he have to be shirtless while having this conversation?

_Derek_

I finally said it, after nearly two months and I had found someone who I wanted a future with.

I wanted to say so many things to her, but I began to worry that Scarlett had gone into shock and started to feel awkward.

"I… um… you… what?" Scarlett stuttered and struggled to find words, brushing her hair behind her ear and avoiding my eyes.

"Derek…" Scar began, but I gently cupped her face in my hand and moved her face to look at me. I was pouring my heart out to the girl I loved, I needed to know that she felt the same.

"I love you," I repeated in a whisper, gently stroking her cheek and resting my forehead against her forehead "tell me you don't feel the same and I'll go, but you know we are perfect together… this is right."

Scarlett's breath quickened and I felt her breath against my lips, I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat beating, thinking that it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. God, the effect this woman had on me was unreal and she had no idea what she did to me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," Scarlett said and she met my eyes with her determined hazel ones "promise me something, okay?"

"Definitely," I said, feeling a glimmer of hope deep inside my chest.

"No more lies," Scarlett said seriously and I understood what she meant "we don't keep stuff that the other should know a secret and we are completely honest with each other, deal?"

"Absolutely," I said with a grin and closed the distance between us with a kiss.

The feeling of her arms wrap around my neck and pressing her body against mine was heaven and her lips were so soft. The kiss became more passionate as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her onto the bed.

My animal instincts took over as I found myself hovering over my beautiful mate and Scarlett gazed up at me, tracing her finger over my lips and I kissed her again… I could kiss her forever and my life would be content.

"I love you, too" Scarlett breathed against my lips and the wolf within me roared with triumphant.

As my kisses moved from her lips to her neck, I wanted to claim my mate and make her mine forever. Scarlett's voice suddenly broke through my desire, like a cold shower.

"Derek, stop." Scarlett pushed me away and sat up, brushing her hair behind her ears and turning away from me, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable "I haven't ever… I'm just not ready yet"

Scarlett was a virgin, I should have realised that and not come on too strong. God, I'm a fucking moron!

I slid off the bed and crouched in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her knee and giving a small smile.

"Scar, it's okay" I said gently and she looked at her hands that were clasped in her hands "come here"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, gently stroking my hand in circles on her back.

"Baby, we don't have to rush anything you're not ready for," I told her, cupping her face in my hands and gazing at her "we can wait, for as long as you need."

"Thank you," Scarlett said softly, kissing my lips gently and smiling at me "I'm just embarrassed, I wasn't trying to lead you on."

"It's cool, I wasn't complaining" I chuckled and kissed her again, fully intending to get back to our make out session.

The doorbell rang and cue another cold shower shock, I even growled silently. I wanted to just have my love in my arms again and kiss her, but typical Scarlett wasn't having none of that.

"Don't go all alpha on me," Scarlett smirked and stood heading to the door, she turned back to smile at me "you coming?"

I grabbed my T-shirt off the floor and pulled it back on, getting up and joining Scar at the door and gave her another kiss.

"This isn't over," I breathed against her lips and smirked as she rolled her eyes at me, but it became a grin as he entwined her hand in mine and pulled me from the room. As we walked down the hallway and downstairs, I loved the feeling of her hand wrapped in mine and realised this was something I could really get used to.

As we got to the front door, I wrapped my arm around Scar's waist and kissed her neck and she actually giggled as she opened the door, but Scarlett's laughter died when she saw who was standing there.

I away from her and frowned at the man standing in front of us, glaring with pure hatred when he saw me.

"Get away from my daughter you mutt!" the man hissed and I instinctively stepped protectively in front of Scarlett "I tried to keep her away from you, but you still stalk her!"

"Just go, Dad!" Scarlett said angrily "what are you going to do? Get your hunter mates to lock me up again?!"

You! You kidnapped my Scarlett?!

He was a dead man!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, make sure you leave a review and favourite/folloe this story if you're enjoying it :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Scarlett_

I wasn't prepared for what happened next, completely far from prepared and I watched in shock as Derek grabbed my Dad by the throat and threw him away from the house and onto the lawn with bodily force. Derek went to charge out the door to continue his assault on my arsehole of a father, but I grabbed his arm and held him back. Dad groaned in pain, but made no attempt to move and it looked like he was seriously hurt.

"Don't!" I begged urgently and Derek hesitated, but he still had that murderous look of anger on his face. As much as I hated my father, I wasn't going to let the guy I love murder him and especially because of me.

The growl that escaped Derek's lips was threatening and filled with utter hatred, but I knew I had to act fast to stop a fight breaking out.

I slammed the door quickly and locked it, turning to face the now wolf-faced Derek with his blood red eyes

"Derek calm down, please!" I whispered desperately, gently stroking his face with my hand and looking at him with imploring eyes.

"HE… HURT… YOU!" Derek growled fiercely, his breathing heavy and ragged.

I needed to calm him down, because him getting all testosterone won't help our current situation.

I leaned closer to him and gently cupped his face in my hands and causing his werewolf features to look at me in surprise. I gently stroked his face and tried to calm and reassure him through my touch, utterly relieved when his wolf face shifted and was human again.

Just as I thought it was safe to relax, Derek's face looked over my shoulder at something in alarm at something I couldn't see and suddenly he grabbed me, pulled me to the floor and used his body to cover mine as a gunshot sounded and smashed through the window on the door.

As glass shattered everywhere, I could hear more gunshots crashing into the house and realised with horror that Dad was shooting the house!

"We've got to leave!" Derek said sharply, pulling me to my feet and towards the kitchen.

As Derek rushed to the door, I realised that we weren't the only ones left in the house.

Uncle Mason!

I turned and ran into the living room, completely ignoring Derek's shouts for me to come back and skidded to a halt in the living room. The room was completely deserted, showing no sign that Mason had even been there. Where was he?

Another gunshot sounded, but this one was aimed through the living room window and that was where I was standing.

SMASH!

"Ahh!"

I needed to calm him down, but I had no idea how. I gently held either side of his face and looked at the wolf's startled expression.

I kept my hands on his face and tried to reassure him through my touch that I was okay, feeling relieved when his face shifted and he was once again completely human.

Pain burned my shoulder as I crashed to the ground, blood pouring from the fresh gunshot wound and my eyes brimming with tears. The pain was unbearable and I felt my head go dizzy… my dad had shot me… my vision was blurring…

"SCAR!"

Strong arms scooped me up and suddenly I was being carried through the house at lightning speed and out into the night.

The sound of a wolf howling rang through my ears as I fell into darkness.

Why was Derek Hale always saving me, I was seriously becoming a damsel in distress.

I was lying on a sold warm chest, with muscular arms wrapped around me and I blearily opened my eyes. I had strange healing abilities, my boyfriend was my soul mate werewolf and my werewolf hunting Dad shot me in the arm, but I was shocked to realise that I was curled up next to Derek on the sofa of Lydia's living room. Why were we in Lydia's house?

"Derek?"

"Yes, beautiful?" Derek asked concerned and I sat up, realising that my shoulder had stopped hurting. I pulled back my T-shirt and saw my shoulder completely healed. Looks like the imprint healing worked both ways.

"Why in God's name are we here?" I asked in confusion, but Lydia walked in with a superior smirk and answered before Derek could.

"Since you're Dad is a crazy trigger happy asshole, your Mom is in England with Her Majesty and your Wolf Boy lives in a burnt out house" Lydia said, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and sitting next to me "you'll be staying here, which my mother is totally cool with by the way."

Okay, I know Lydia and I weren't BFFs but our friendship has definitely been heading that way and I was actually glad that she was going out of her way to help me.

I turned to Derek and I pulled away from his embrace, looking at him seriously.

"Do you know where Mason is?"

"No," Derek said stifly,. His eyes flashing with anger for a second. I could tell that he thought Mason was involved with the hunters, but for the last few weeks he's been a drunken emotional wreck and was certainly in no fit state to be killing off werewolves.

"He isn't involved in this, he can't be" I said firmly and Derek scoffed, but I continued with a determined edge to my voice "werewolves have heightened senses, so can you track him down? He's been a mess and I'm the only family he has left, I need to know he's safe…"

Derek's glare vanished as he saw how serious I was, causing his bright green eyes to soften slightly and he gave a reluctant nod.

"Okay, I'll go now." Derek said, standing up and giving me a soft kiss on my lips "the scent should still be fresh, so I'll call you if I find anything."

I nodded and watched him leave, as soon as he was gone Lydia turned to me and gave me a raised eyebrow expression.

"We sure know how to pick em, girl" Lydia said and I chuckled, which made her give me a small smile "I mean you got the sexy brooding Alpha who always seems to be saving your ass at the last minute…"

"I don't enjoy it!" I protested, blushing slightly with embarrassment and Lydia rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"So you don't like being carried by those buffed up arms and seeing tall-dark-and-handsome getting all every and protective in a sexy way?"

Okay, Derek was buff and he did have the whole sexy and mysterious thing going on… but I'm a feminist and I don't think women should rely on a bloke to save her (that's why I was a fan of Lora Croft back when I was a kid, a female action hero and she's British!).

"Okay, what about Jackson?" I asked, bitterly remembering our last encounter where he tried to attack me in an alleyway "I hope you dumped him, he's totally gone over to the Dark Side."

Lydia's smile faded and she gave a grim nod, looking tearful and I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He's changed too much, I don't even know him anymore" Lydia mumbled sadly, then she pulled her phone from her pocket and showed me a text "it doesn't matter anyway, he's leaving…"

I read the short and heartless message with a frown on my face: **_I'm leaving tonight, moving to London and I won't be back anytime soon - J _**

Fucking bastard!

Lydia burst into tears and I jumped slightly, surprised at her sudden emotional breakdown.

"WHY CAN'T I PICK A NICE GUY?!" Lydia bawled, snot running down her nose as she heaved great sobs "I'VE MISSED MY CHANCE WITH STILES! Now he's totally in love with Eria and here I am all ALONE!"

I suddenly had a mental flashback to the _Bridget Jone's Diary _film where the main actress was alone in her leaving room on Valentine's Day, completely wasted and singing Celine Dion's _All By Myself_… That could be Lydia if Alison and I let her lose the plot.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone" I tried to comfort her, but the tears still poured down her face "the right guy will come alone when you least expect it…"

"BUT WHAT IF I TURN INTO MY MOTHER?!" Lydia howled and she threw her head on my shoulder and cried like a woman who had no hope left in the world.

I wraped my arms around her, glad she couldn't see my raised eyebrow expression as I awkwardly sat there and thought how ironic this situation was.

I had just had a near death experience, but I was calm and the one comforting someone who was crying there eyes not the other way around.

The story of my life basically. My whole world was being shattered, but I didn't have a shoulder to cry on and I was looking after everyone else.

_Ricky_

The cold night air was a constant presence among us and the forest clearing was almost deserted except for myself and the small group of hunters, but I wasn't able to keep the smirk off my face.

We had finally caught one of those mutts.

I tossed Jackson's phone aside, glad his little girlfriend had believed the fake text and I smirked at the figure dangling upside down with his eyes full of terror.

"Please!" Jackson begged desperately, trying to escape and not realising that it was useless "I'm not with Derek's Pack anymore!"

"No, but you are with the Alpha's Pack," I said angrily, glaring at the werewolf with no sympathy in my eyes "you attacked Scarlett Gilbert, your little school friends nearly killed her friend Danny and you expect me to believe you're different from those monsters?"

These beasts were all the same, I had lost too many people because of the wolves and I know Scarlett and I weren't exactly friends, but I wanted to protect her and all the other innocent people in this town.

I unsheathed the sword from my belt and held it high over my chest, ignoring Jackson's begs for mercy and focusing on my target.

Without a moment's hesitation, I swung the sword with all my strength and severed the sword through Jackson's waist.

Blood spattered everywhere as Jackson's top half fell to the ground, his eyes unseeing and blank of any life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I'm aware that _Teen Wolf_ Season 3 has already started in the US, but the UK channel that broadcasted the previous series has dropped this season and we're currently not getting to watch it until it gets picked up by another UK channel (Totally gutted about that! but hopefully us Brits will get to watch it soon lol)**

**Also, I would like to get you great readers involved with the remaining chapters of this story. As you people know who have been following this story, I've created OCs for my version of the Alpha Pack (Marcus and Aaron) and the new hunters (Harrison and Ricky)**

**I'm going to be introducing FOUR WEREWOLVES from the Alpha Pack and FOUR HUNTERS and I would love for anyone who is interested to fill in this OC Form I've made, to let me know what characters you would like to read.**

**PM me your OC Suggestions with the following information below:**

OC (Original Character) Form for Teen Wolf - Imprinted

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hunter or Werewolf:

Nationality (where are they from):

Appearance (be detailed):

Height and weight:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

(IF WEREWOLF) Who turned them and why:

(IF HUNTER) Why did they become a hunter:

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background:

Likes/Dislikes:

Any important information that you think could be useful in creating this OC:

**(The OCs I like best will be featured in the following chapters and the reader will also get credit for suggesting the character in the Author's Note when their character makes their first apperance in this story)**

**Thanks again for reading and I look forward to reading your character ideas and reviews! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note R.I.P. Cory Monteith, who portrayed Finn Hudson on ****_Glee_**** since it began in 2009 till 2013. An anmazing singer and an amazing actor, it's tragic that he lost his life at the age of 31 and he will be sincerely missed by his fans and loved ones.**

**My thoughts and prays are with the people who knew him best: his family, friends, his fiance Lea Michele and his co-stars on ****_Glee _**

**I know this isn't a Glee Fanfic, but I wanted to show my respect (I was a huge fan of the show and I loved how the show was a musical and also something that related to teenagers and young adults)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_Scarlett_

I pulled the arrow into the bow and prepared to shoot the target that was at the end of the clearing, focusing on the bull's-eye. The early morning sun was filling the forest clearing with an orange glow and the autumn breeze bit at my skin, but I ignored it and kept my focus.

Allison had agreed to train me in self defence and this was something that I needed, I didn't want to feel like I needed to be rescue… I wanted to fight back. My father nearly killed me, I was never going to be put in that situation again and I needed to be stronger.

Alison had taught me basic defence and I was starting to get some good combat moves learnt and now it was fighting with weapons.

After two hours of fighting with a dagger and learning how to disarm and defend myself against Allison's crazy-kick-arse moves, which made me feel like I was going to collapse but I powered through and disarmed Allison several times.

Now the bow.

I tried not to imagine myself as Susan from _The Chronicles of Narnia_, but holding the bow felt right in my hands and it made me feel confident.

TWANG!

The arrow soared through the air and hit the target, but it was nowhere near the middle and I groaned in frustration.

"That was good," Allison encouraged, but I shook my head.

"I can't concentrate!" I muttered bitterly, but Allison walked over and took the bow and quiver away from me with a reassuring smile.

"You nearly died last night and your Uncle is missing," Allison said and I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling like I could keep the sickening feeling away if I could hold myself together. Mason had been missing and Derek had not been able to find him, which meant that the worst possible situations were going around in my head. Where was he?

If Harrison had hurt him, I would kill him! I wasn't going to lose anymore family.

I shook my head, gritting my teeth and taking the bow and quiver from Allison and lining the arrow into the bow.

I was going to show those hunters, alpha and every supernatural monster that wanted to hurt me what I was truly made of. Scarlett Gilbert was not going to be the victim anymore!

TWANG!

My face broke into a grin as my arrow soared into the middle of the target, but I still had twelve arrows to go and I sure as hell was going to make sure that the others were going to join the first.

We trained well into the afternoon, till the point where I was exhausted and covered in sweat that I particularly threw myself onto the camp bed set up in Lydia's bedroom and closed my eyes… I was totally ready for sleep.

"GOD, YOU SMELL!" Lydia said loudly and I blearily opened one eye to see Lydia frowning at me, but I ignored the insult. I'd had worst and I was too worn out to think of a sarcastic comeback, so I just shrugged and closed my eyes again.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, still keeping my eyes closed and not really interested in what she had to say.

"Danny's awake."

And just like that, my eyes flew open and I sat bolt up right. My tiredness gone, I stared at Lydia with wide eyes and feeling slightly shocked that no one had mentioned this earlier.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Lydia said simply, shrugging and looking completely uninterested "Boyd is on his way to see him now."

Boyd? That reminded me, I needed to see what was going on between him and my best friend and find out if Danny and Boyd's relationship was more than a bromance.

I stood up and went to walk out the door, but Lydia grabbed my arm and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Take a shower first," Lydia sighed in annoyance "I'm not having you leaving this house and having the whole town think my family live like hobos!"

If I didn't know Lydia better, I would have thought she was incredibly shallow and not paid the blindest bit of attention to her. However, Lydia was really smart and a really deep person and I knew she had a point.

I kind of stunk.

I grabbed my shower stuff and a clean change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Before I could do anything else, my phone rang and I saw Derek's number glowing on the screen.

"Hey, stranger" I said with a grin, sitting on the side of the bath.

"How was training?" Derek asked and I could tell he was smirking.

"Long," I sighed and I heard him chuckling "I'm all sweating and I stink, I was actually going to get in the shower?"

"Oh, there's an idea," Derek said in his flirtatious voice that was sexy in a husky manly way "want me to join you? I can be over in ten minutes if I run fast, less if I use my wolf speed."

I rolled my eyes and laughed silently, knowing that he was actually being serious. Okay, trying not to imagine Derek in the shower was difficult and I'm proud to say I managed it. I did smirk as I decided that teasing Derek would be much better.

"I think I'm good here," I said with a grin when I heard him sigh with disappointment "but thanks for the offer"

"God, you're such a tease" Derek sighed, but I could tell he was grinning.

"I'm hard to get," I corrected firmly and he laughed.

"Yeah, you are" Derek said deeply and it made me blush at how sexy he sounded "and you're worth the chase, Scar… that's why I love you."

"Love you too," I said softly, but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"WILL YOU QUIT THE PHONE SEX?" Lydia called through the door "WE'RE MEANT TO BE LEAVING SOON, HURRY UP!"

After Derek and I hastily said our goodbyes, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over me and feeling relived that in all this drama things were starting to look up.

_Isaac_

I stopped when I saw the pack huddled around the front porch and stared in horror when I saw the thing that was hung on the wall in front of eyes.

Jackson's head was suspended on the wall, his eyes blank and unseeing. His severed neck bloody and dripping a pool of red liquid on the floor.

I felt like I was going to be sick and looked at each of my pack members, who either looked tearful, sickened or furious.

Someone on the door caught my eye and I saw written in what could only be Jackson's blood the words: _Bellum adventu _

"What does that mean?" Erica asked, her usual confidence replaced by fear.

"War is coming." Derek explained grimly and I knew what that really meant.

The Hunters were after blood and so were the Alphas, which meant we're screwed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and you're more than welcome to leave a review, it's always great to hear what you guys think.**

**Remember you guys can still PM me your OC suggestions for the new hunters and werewolves (all the info can be found on the previous chapter) and the poll for a future fanfic is still open and your votes will be greatly appreciated! :)**

**I'll hopefully update soon, I am determined to complete this fanfic this summer lol =D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm having a bit of writer's block with my original work so I've decided to get back to one of my fanfics until I get a sudden burst of inspiration for my other written work lol**

**I'm a bit suprised that no one has submitted any OCs for the next few chapters and I'd just like to remind you that you still can PM me your character suggestions (the OC form be found on Chapter 19), I will also be adding some new hunters and alphas that will be my OCs and I MIGHT add the Alphas from Season 3 (The UK still hasn't got a new broadcaster for _Teen Wolf _yet and I don't know much about any new characters, so I will probably just keep it as OCs for this story)**

**The next chapter is HERE!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

_Scarlett_

"Scarlett, can you let go of me?" Danny asked as I stood in the middle of the hospital hallway, hugging him for dear life "I can't breathe!"

I laughed shakily, but didn't loosen my arms that were wrapped around Danny's neck and ignored the happy tears that fell freely down my face. As soon as I walked into the hospital and saw Danny smiling at me and looking completely normal, I broke down in tears (that involved a lot of snot pouring out of my nose, I'll admit) and I've been hugging him for the last fifteen minutes.

"I'm just glad you're okay," I said, pulling back slightly to smile at Danny.

"I'm cool," Danny assured me, but a look of anger crossed his face and I could tell what he was thinking "but as soon as I get ahold of Isaac and McCall, I'm gonna kill them."

Oh Jesus, Danny is pulling a Jackson and using that asshole's surname, not good. As much as Scott and Isaac deserved to get their arses kicked, Danny is not getting himself put in danger again… especially since his Dad is a hunter as well.

"They're not worth it, Danny" I said firmly as I pulled out of his embrace and took his hand, dragging him to the canteen. All this werewolf defence training, worrying about hunters and everything else makes a girl hungry.

I glanced at his face and saw he still looked angry, which means he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Danny may be my gay best friend, but he was a typical guy and filled with testosterone and that also meant he thought using his fists and muscles was the solution to his problem.

Typical.

"Danny, promise me you'll not do anything and just leave it" I told him seriously as we entered the crowded canteen that was filled with families and couples eating their lunch, that made it difficult to find

"I'm not going to let them-!" Danny began, but his words faltered when he looked over at someone behind me and I turned to see Boyd standing awkwardly in the doorway.

I've had my doubts about what was going on between Boyd and Danny, I had no idea whether they were just mates or boyfriends.

"Hey," Danny said softly, his voice shaking with emotion and I saw that Boyd looked tearful as he smiled at Danny. I suddenly felt very awkward, realising that I was intruding on something I shouldn't be and I better go.

"I was worried about you," Boyd said and Danny chuckled softly, but neither of them noticed that I was there or that a bunch of random people were watching their affectionate moment.

Okay… this is a little awkward…

The way Boyd was looking at Danny was the way Derek looked at me, his eyes were filled with so much love and affection. Boyd closed the distance between them, cupped Danny's face in his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss which Danny responded to and wrapped his arms around Boyd's waist.

My mouth fell open in shock. Okay, I guess that answers the are-Danny-and-Boyd-together question and now I coughed to make my presence know. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed and continued to kiss each other.

"Err, boys?" I said awkwardly, trying to get their attention and still got no response while they continued to play tonsil tennis.

Now there's absolutely nothing wrong with a straight, gay or lesbian couple displaying their love and being intimate in public. But too much PDA (regardless of your sexuality) is annoying, especially when your standing there and it's one of your friends.

"Oi boys!" I said loudly and they broke apart, looking at me in embarrassment as I rolled my eyes at them with a reluctant smile "try to keep it PG rated, there are children present."

"Sorry," Boyd mumbled and it was good to see him with a genuine smile on his face after weeks.

We sat at a table and ordered our food, keeping the conversation casual but I could tell that there was something was wrong with Boyd despite how happy he was at seeing Danny doing better.

"Boyd, I'm going to give you a warning," I told Boyd when Danny left to go to the toilet "Danny is my best friend, so if you hurt him I will kick your wolf arse from here to India and back again."

Boyd chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I get that and I swear I would never _ever _hurt him, I love Danny and he's the one good thing I have in my life."

Aww! I wanted to squeal with excitement and hug Boyd, but I kept my smile casual as I grinned at Boyd. He was a total sweetheart!

Alright, now that the BEST FRIEND CODE was out of the way, it was time to get to the serious stuff while we were alone.

"Has something happened?" I asked in a hushed voice and Boyd looked slightly alarmed, but I gave him a reassuring smile "it's okay, you know I know about Derek's… group. We're on the same team and we've gotta start trusting each other."

Boyd nodded and he explained all about the written warning on the Hale Mansion, which meant that the Hunters and Alphas were declaring war and that a battle was sure to be coming. I listened intently, knowing that some serious shit was about to go down and I needed to speak to Derek about this and find out what he was planning to do.

Okay, we need to get rid of the Alphas, stop the Hunters and find my uncle before all hell broke lose.

Ugh, this wasn't going to be easy.

In the parking lot, I dialled Derek's number on my phone and waited for him to pick up.

No answer.

Again, I tried and again it went straight through to voicemail.

The cold afternoon air blew past as I went to call Derek again, but a black jeep skidded to a halt n front of me and Derek pushed the passenger door open.

"Get in!"

The seriousness in his voice didn't make me hesitate and I quickly jumped into the car, slamming the door behind me.

Derek's face was one of controlled anger as he quickly pulled out of the lot and forced his car well over the limit, speeding down the street.

"Derek, what's going on?" I demanded as he continued to glare out of the window.

"The Alphas are going after my pack and the Hunters know it's about to happen, they're going to be there too," Derek barked angrily and before I could ask how he knew this, he answered as if he already knew what I was about to say "the vet doctor, he tipped me off."

My mind was whirling as I realised with utter horror that this was something that this was something that Derek couldn't handle, but like an idiot he was going to try anyway and get himself killed.

"Where is this going to happen?" I asked and I noticed Derek's hands grip tighter on the wheel, so much that his knuckles turned white.

"The high school."

WHAT?!

These men were such idiots. Not only were my friends there (Allison, Erica, Stiles and Lydia), the wolves I hated but had to put up with (Scott and Isaac) were being put in danger, but also the students there that knew nothing about the supernatural world around them and the Hunters and Alphas were going to risk the lives of completely innocent teenagers?!

"So what do we do?" I said and Derek glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, frowning at me in anger.

"_We _are not doing anything!" he snapped and I glared at him in frustration, now wasn't the time to play the lone ranger "I'm taking you to a safe house and I'm going to save the others at the school, on my own!"

"I'm going with you!" I said fiercely "I'm not going to wait around like an 80s wife, knowing that my boyfriend and friends are in danger! I've had training, I know what I'm doing."

"One day of training and you think you're fucking Lora Croft?" Derek snapped and I glared at him. I might not be an expert, but I could definitely handle myself in a fight… I grew up in London.

"Look, I'm not arguing about this!" I said angrily, glaring at him with determination "I'm coming with you to save my mates, with or without your permission. I'll go to that school without you, but there's no chance in fucking hell that I'm going to stay behind! You got that?!"

Derek remained silent, but it looked like he gave the smallest of nods and I realised that would be the closet I would get to a yes.

I dialled Allison's number and called it, prying to any god or goddess that she would answer.

"Scarlett?" Allison began, but I quickly cut in.

"Allison, get the others and get the fuck out of the school!" I said, my voice filled with panic "get out now, do you hear me!"

"What's going on?" she asked quickly, her voice suddenly serious.

"The hunters and alphas are coming!" I practically yelled, gripping the phone to my ear and desperately trying to get her to just do what I say "get out of there!"

Allison's voice sounded quieter, but I could hear what she was saying.

"What are you doing here?!" Allison demanded from someone from her end. What was she doing?!

"ALLISON, GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL!" I yelled and Derek glanced at the phone in concern, we were a few blocks away from the school. Hurry up, Derek!"

I could hear a second girl on the phone, but it wasn't someone I knew and her voice was filled with so much hatred that it made my skin crawl.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" the girl hissed and fear filled with stomach and it felt like an iron fist clenched around my heart.

A gunshot sounded and a shrill scream came from the phone, making me jump in fright.

"ALLISON!" I screamed desperately, but the line went dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Expect some serious action in the next chapter and a massive twist ;)**

**Make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think and don't forget that the poll for a future fanfic is still open, it's currently at a tie and more people need to vote for there to be a winner - the voting poll can be found on my profile :)**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
